Aramus The Spear of Damnation
by Billy the Kid 730
Summary: WAIT! Please read. What if Issei wasn't the only Pawn Rias had? What if his old friend was also resurrected to serve her? Aramus not only shrouds himself in mystery, but also possesses a Sacred Gear never seen till now... one that can potentially start a war against all others… (Please give it a shot despite the terrible summary!) May have M/Lemons later!
1. Chapter 1 - 1

**"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen... We are tonight's entertainment!" But seriously, if you're reading this then thanks for your time to read my first fanfic ever! I'm afraid that it's a long one, and it may seem confusing at times. But I promise all questions will be answered in time. So on with the show…**

The sun was glaring down on him harshly, as if God had a magnifying glass and was deliberately trying to burn his soul for redemption. Squinting, Aramus looked around him, trying to orientate himself from stepping outside the cool, air-conditioned building. He didn't want to be here, even the weather (a beautiful, clear day for most) seemed to want to remind him 'Not welcomed'! But Aramus really didn't have a choice in the end.

 **[So, this is Japan?]** A voice asked him in his head. **[I've never seen nor heard of such a place before. Indeed it seems to be a worthy place of conquering].**

'Shut up' Aramus replied tiredly. 'Anyway this is outside of the airport! We haven't even seen the main cities yet, or anything of note! How can you possibly claim to realise the "worthiness" of a place to plant your stupid flag at a mere glance?!'

 **[Hold your tongue mortal. You forget your place -]**

'And you forget who's actually breathing here' Aramus quietly muttered

 **[Anyway]** the voice continued, speaking over Aramus snide remark. **[You also forget that between the two of us, tis I who challenged the world and was victorious, and not you!]**

'And where did all that leave you again?' came the playful question.

 **[Well….]**

'And at the ripe old, happy age of 32. Yeah, you can see why I don't want to follow your footsteps'.

 **[Hey!]**

'Bedridden, slowly slipping away in a state of delirium. Your final moments were humiliating, and what's worse; seeing everything you fought for, literally, was torn apart, again LITERALLY, in front of your very eyes because you couldn't reply'

 **[Why you little….. Ugh! Words cannot express my growing animosity towards you. You forget who you speak to! You forget who out of countless others was chosen. And I also aided you plenty of times. Forget not the dire moment the day before we left London! Don't speak to me in that manner, for I am the great] -**

'Oh look, the car's here'! Aramus interrupted with an annoying smile, knowing it would only add fuel to the fire. Cutting off the wail of outrage, Aramus walked over to the black, sleek Mercedes with the uniformed man holding out a card with his name. Quickly getting in to avoid the (annoying) possible pleasantries, Aramus made himself comfortable in the back.

"Where to Sir?"

In a quiet, but rich voice Aramus relied; "Take me to Kuoh please".

* * *

'Will you go out with me please?'

The words kept swimming around Issei's head, again and again. And yet the rush of it still didn't disappear.

'A GRIL ASKED ME OUT! IVE GOT A DATE! OH YEAH, WHO'S THE MAN! The boys are sooooo going to be jealous. Sorry Matsuda, sorry Motohama, but it seems that the Perverted Trio will now become a duo! For I alone will graduate before you! Hell, SHE even asked ME! Not the other way round! When I tell them; there will be tears. Mine of joy and there's of sadness. Oh well~ '

Issei was practically skipping home with excitement and happiness. All thanks to the beautiful Yuma Amano. She had just asked him out over the bridge, and already Issei was in love with her. How could he not be? A beautiful girl (with big boobs!) asked a guy like him ('a worthless pervert' his parents remind him) for a date! Ah, life was looking good now!

Arriving home in no time (seriously, skipping all the way!) he announced "I'm home" whilst taking his shoes off.

"Ara, Issei. Welcome back, how was your day?" his mother asked with a wide smile. Odd…

"Well; it was good thanks. Actually since you asked, a girl –"

"That's nice to hear son. But you shouldn't keep your guest waiting. And he's been so polite and charming. He really has changed!" His mother interrupted with a happy sigh and a faraway look.

'Hey, I was just saying… wait. What guest?' Issei thought.

"Hey, Issei! Come on over and say hello! And bring us a drink when you're at it." His father called from the sitting room.

'What in the name of….' Issei thought.

"Just go on through honey. I'll get the drinks for them. And please try not to embarrass us!"

"Hey!" Issei wanted to defend his pride from that last comment, (by announcing that he was now actually dating someone with huge tits!) But his mother pushed him in before he had the chance.

"Hello Issei. I'm glad we can meet again. Remember me?"

Standing already greeting Issei was a guy who looked his age, but really didn't act like it. He was tall, with dark brown hair and eyes. His features showed a slim but built body, as he was dressed almost formally, with matching trousers and dark, snug blue blazer with a dark violet pocket square, over a white collared shirt. His face, whilst still recognisable to Issei, was now rugged but in an (annoyingly) handsome way.

And yet despite all that, Issei still incredulously asked;

"Aramus"?

* * *

Dinner was, to say in a single word, weird for Issei. Not only was his childhood friend back and sitting opposite him. But he also has completely changed from the person he knew and remembered. It seemed that the boy that Issei and Irina played heroes with, who got into scrapes and challenged each other to an ice-cream eating competition (hey, they were young! The idea of the 'supernatural' for those three, was not getting a splitting brain-freeze!). The last member of the Trio-Rangers (Irina's idea to call them that!) had finally returned but as a completely different being.

Sitting before him, eating elegantly and conversing with his parents at the same time, was not the same person who Issei remembers having a food fight with at that very table 9 years ago. After declining his drink (reminding his parents that he was still underage), his parents practically forced him to stay for dinner to catch up with Issei (who has yet not even spoken a word to Aramus!). He always answered his questions politely and yet quietly. It was done in such a way that when he spoke, the whole table went silent to hear him, but they didn't need to for the voice also carried a weight to it. Almost as if it demanded to be heard. Issei was left puzzled as to what happened to his friend for such a drastic change! Sure he remembered the reason for Aramus to leave. They all did. But the kid who accepted crazy dares (that were to the point of life threatening!) and claimed to be 'boarder line eccentric' was replaced with this mature, charming and handsome guy in front of him.

Issei hated it. Not only because he knew women would fall for him instantly; because of his looks and charm. But also because Issei wanted the old Aramus back. The one that would make inappropriate comments to see people's reaction just for fun, the one who made poor jokes against himself just to see someone smile after a rough day. The kid who was there for Issei the months after Irina left them.

"So where are you staying Aramus-kun?"

"I'm currently residing in the hotel on the outskirts of the town. Near to where the old church is." Aramus replied to Issei's father.

"Oh! Excellent. In that case you must come round more often and join us for dinner." His mother suggested

'NO! Damn you mom! I've already got one Kiba (A.K.A Prince Charming) at school! I don't need his relative "Prince Charisma" at home too!' Issei yelled in his head.

"That is most kind of you, however I must decline. I'd hate to be a burden towards any of you" Aramus replied.

Issei's mother looked down with an almost unnoticeable blush before very quietly saying "You wouldn't be a burden at all." Wait a minute, mum! You're not seriously…

"Nah, come on Aramus. We insist!" Issei's father practically yelled, ignoring the alarming situation with his now blushing-like-a-schoolgirl wife! "Besides, the more you're around, the better influence you'll be to our worthless son here!"

'HEY! I'm right here!'

"Yes," his mother quickly recovered and sided with Issei's father. "That's right. Please help our Issei to leave his perverted ways behind and become more like the man you are Aramus-kun. Under your guidance, Issei has a slimmer, of hope, of a chance, of a miracle to become someone as charming and wise as yourself".

Aramus look torn between embarrassment and amusement. Issei saw him throw a glancing look towards him, mouthing 'perverted ways' with a question mark over his head. Issei only replied by shaking his head (at his parents behaviour rather than denying the question) and palming his face into his plate. It was going to be a long night for him.

* * *

"I'm sorry about my parents. They can be… a handle to deal with when they meet my friends" Issei explained to Aramus. They were in Issei's room now, after they were excused from the table Issei quickly went up to avoid any further commotion. What Issei didn't tell Aramus was that unlike all his other friends, Aramus was actually welcomed back and respected by his parents. Well there's nothing wrong with having perverted friends, and it was perfectly healthy for a teenager like him to be a follower of the 'Boob's'.

"It's quite alright. I actually enjoyed meeting them again after so long being away" came the reply. Aramus was quietly remembering all the games they had in Issei's room before leaving. Now though it seems that it was a den for Issei's 'adult only' collection. Judging from the poorly concealed stacks of 'questionable' magazines and DVD's. Issei noticing his examination of the room quickly got his attention back.

"So… how have you been these past 9 years?"

Aramus gave a slight and bitter smile before replying, "I've been well thanks. England wasn't all that bad in the end. As long as you ignore most of the food quality, you don't mind it raining for half the year and you don't mention the immigrants to the locals, you find yourself strangely enjoying it. And please, don't be so formal around me. Deep down, I still want to be the same kid you knew back then; like which one of us could stay the longest underwater".

"Hey that was no fair! You even cheated!" Issei replied. "And how did you manage to get a scuba tank into the pool in the first place?!"

It was silent for a moment until the two started laughing hard at the memory. It was a nice change, for both of them.

"Ha, that more like it. There's the Aramus I remember. What happened to that guy? It's as if someone tried to train you into a proper little lordling by your actions!"

Aramus quickly composed himself and threw a sharp look at Issei before replying "Ho! Isn't that a bit hypocritical of you claiming that I changed! What about you and you're so called 'perverted ways'? That's certainly new!"

"Hey, my parents are mistaken! It's perfectible natural for a guy near our age group to be fascinated with boobs. We are men after all and men must do manly things; like look at glorious boobs!"

"I'm going to go along and pretend that you sounded cool or even man-like for a minute then! So what, are you also hunting animals, wrestling bears, growing a beard which you trim with an axe, drinking scotch, being all 'manly'?!"

"Of course not… why would I?"

Aramus was quiet for a bit, thinking before asking "So you claim to do manly things and that only involves staring at naked ladies?"

"Yep" came the proud response.

"And that is perfectly normal to you?"

"Of course".

"And you've even peaked at girls changing?"

Issei nodded arrogantly before realising what he'd admitted.

*Sigh* "Yep, it's determined. I've analysed your thoughts and can conclusively report that you are nothing more than a pervert"

"HEY!"

"Tell me, have you even felt boob's before?"

"Well no….wait…. you… you haven't….no way!"

Aramus just smiled before playfully remarking "You still have a long way to go, little cricket!"

"WHAT! No, you can't leave until you've answered my question! I demand an answer! And what's with the whole cricket thing?"

Aramus smile faded slightly. "I've been 'demanded' from a long time now" he quietly muttered.

"Huh?"

Seeing Issei's confused expression, Aramus shook his head before returning his full smile. "Never mind. Now where are those playing cards I left here for you? I fancy a rematch after last time! I'm pretty sure I allowed you to win."

Issei grinned before opening his draw, bringing out the set of magical playing cards and dealing. Both reminiscing the old, happy days.

* * *

'That was…..strangely enjoyable' Aramus thought as he made his way home. It was late, the stars would be out on full display if it weren't for the light pollution. He found himself strangely happy after being reunited with his long ago child hood friend. Despite Issei being an A-Class Pervert, he actually enjoyed himself for the first time in a long time.

 **[It seems we have a commotion.]**

Great, that's one way to spoil the happy moment.

'What is it?'

 **[When you met your perverted friend, there was a restlessness that followed. It seems that, after talking to everyone on both sides, they seemed to agree on what the presence is. I couldn't get any more from them; for they quickly began arguing about what to do with his fate].**

'Please stop speaking in riddles and tell me what you wish to say!'

 **[Your friend, Hyoudou Issei, is the current Sekiryuutei; the possessor of Ddraig, one of the Two Heavenly Dragons. He was involved with the major battle of the three factions, however has never been associated with any of the supernatural since turning into a Sacred Gear. The presence was weak, very weak, however it is undeniable. The past inheritors confirm that much].**

Well well well, Issei you really are full of surprises. Being host of one of the Thirteen Longinus. That is rare indeed. Could it be chance?

 **[How shall we proceed?]**

'Cautiously. He's not aligned to any of the Factions, nor does he have any contact with them. He is no immediate threat to us yet. However we shall not be foolish; gather all the information we can get about Ddraig, Sacred Gears and the past possessors; all of them. I want to know everything there is to know about dealing with him'

 **[As you wish. In times of peace is when one prepares for war. However why not kill him now, and eliminate the threat completely?]**

'No. Issei is an old friend, not a threat as of yet. He must take the first action against me for me to kill him'.

 **[And that is where you fail. Your emotions are clouding your judgement, do you realise that him and his type are our natural enemies? One with a Longinus will forever be an enemy to you, for what you are and represent! If I were there I'd -].**

'Exactly. You're not here, but I am. May I remind you who the holder here is?'

 **[…Very well then. But be warned, this will not end well for us if you allow your feelings and sense of chivalry to lead us. Logic and tactics win's the war, anything else is pure luck. Do not forget that you are the first to unite the two pieces! You the first, so try and stay alive a little longer.]**

'Thank you' Aramus quietly answered as he felt the conscious fade back to the recess of his mind. Aramus knows that he means well, but it doesn't help that Aramus always had a faint feeling of being used at times, or that he grates him the wrong way at times!

Without realising that he had even returned, Aramus quickly put away his things before crawling into bed. Flicking the light switch from his bed, Aramus gazed over the town whilst twisting the ring on his far left finger. He's been here for less than a day now, and already he's been assaulted with past memories, reaching out to old friends and, once again, facing the supernatural. He never really wanted to return, nor have anything to do with the Angels, Fallen and Devils, but fate, it would seem, will have it differently.

* * *

Please leave a review or a comment! If you have any questions then PM me. Oh and if you can guess who Aramus is talking to within the next four chapters; you are entitled to a reward! (Haven't thought of one yet, so if you do guess correctly, I'll allow you to name it WITHIN REASON!). Oh and please do read my comments for they hold sometimes vital info for everyone.

B


	2. Chapter 1 - 2

**Onwards with chapter 1.2! I'm going to base the stories on the Light Novel Arcs, so it will take me a while to publish everything. But the good news is that this Arc ("I become a Devil") is nearly completed!**

* * *

Once again the sun was putting Aramus through hell. This time it was by the light streaming in through the window and resting on Aramus' face. Despite the beautiful morning over the city, and with the light dust dancing like golden motes in the room, Aramus still greeted his arch enemy with a curse. Seriously one of these days, Aramus will talk with one of the Sun God deities and give them a piece of his mind.

Stumbling to the shower, he quickly washed up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Granted, Aramus knew how to look after himself, but he was no great cook. Nor did he really know how to wash clothes. It seems that it will take a bit more time for Aramus to adapt to being alone, after all he's been waited on for most of his life now. He was just used to all the meaningless, trivial things (like food) to be prepared for him.

After wasting most of the early morning drinking tea and reading his books, Aramus decided it was time to explore the town to see how much has changed. Sure he could easily find out everything he needed to know through the past habitants. But there was something more satisfying in exploring and experiencing it for yourself, rather than to rely on someone else's word. Have you ever heard anyone go skydiving and felt satisfied just by their explanation? Or have you also wondered out to see for yourself.

There were subtle differences if the area, but no major change. Aramus could easily see that but what else did he expect. He's only been gone for less than a decade. The only noticeable change was to Kuoh Academy. Now it was co-head rather than just for girls, and it was bigger. The only reason why he knew that was because his mother used to work there.

His mother….

"Aramus?!"

Realising that he was lost in thought, he turned his head to the person who called out to him.

"Issei? I had no idea you were at this school. Why are you out here?"

Issei shocked face turned to one of confusion.

"How did you know I went here?"

Trying to withhold his sigh of exasperation, Aramus pointed out with a lazy finger; "Well unless you like Cos Playing, I doubt that you'd be in the Kuoh Academy uniform unless you were going here. And I honestly didn't expect to see you again so soon. It was pure chance".

Issei turned a bright red at not realising the obviousness of his uniform. "I was running when I saw you standing there. I thought you were here to enrol at first, given to how you're dressed. That or wanting to see me again for some reason".

Aramus gave Issei a deadpanned looked before saying "Look Issei, I'm flattered and everything but I'm not gay. And what do you mean running? Wait, what did you mean by my clothing?" He glanced down at the suit he was wearing.

Issei turned an even darker shade of red and gave out an angry "Hey" to retort before a stern voiced called out "And what is going on here?"

Turning, Issei and Aramus found themselves confronted with Mrs Harrison from the PE department. A rather large woman who seemed to like eating more than her profession would suggest. And Issei's worst nightmares. Many a time have the Kendo Club girls ran to get Mrs Harrison after catching the Perverted Trio peeking at them. She knew how to inspire fear and wield a spatula!

"Ahh, wait! Please Mrs Harrison-sensei, I did nothing, I swear! I wasn't spying on the girls getting changed just now! I was… uhhh…" Issei stated panicking and sweating bullets, not realising that he was digging his own grave. Actually, judging by the look Mrs Harrison was emitting, it seemed that said grave was already dug and that it was now firing-squad with spatulas!

"Please excuse us, Mrs Harrison-sensei" the smooth voice broke all the tension as Mrs Harrison attention was directed at Aramus, noticing him for the first time. Blinking a few times, she quickly changed her expression the more she listened to him.

"Forgive me for dragging your student away from his studies, however I have recently returned to the local area. After being away for so long, I thought that before I enrolled into this school, I'd ask one of the students to show me around. So far I can already see the beauty and the high quality of interaction between student and teacher at this establishment, and I am convinced that I must go here. However I did not know that Mr Hyoudou was needed by you, therefore please accept my humblest apologies for taking him away from you, for if you requested him, then it must be a serious matter."

As Aramus finished, he gave a small waist bow and a disarming smile, noticing how the teacher was getting flustered and blushing up a storm. Issei meanwhile was letting his jaw hang as he turned his head from Aramus to Mrs Harrison, as if he was following a tennis rally. Looking from Aramus who lied so easily (and convincingly enough that Issei even stared to believe him) and was, dare Issei think, flirting (!) to the ever, increasingly blushing, formidable Mrs Harrison who seemed to be falling for it all!

 **[Damn boy, that was some serious quick thinking just then, you charmer! Seriously I think you're trying too hard to follow Casanova right now!]**

'Thanks, I do try. But please, not now' Aramus though as he continued to smile at the PE teacher.

"W-well then. I had no idea that, such a well-spoken student was having a tour of the school", Mrs Harrison finally replied in voice unlike her pervious tone. "I did not know of this, as it is not an 'Open Day', ah but of course you clearly are a special case. Well then I welcome you to this academy and wish you like it here with us… to attend of course!"

Trying to ignoring the high-pitched tone, the stammer, and the slight blush, Aramus gave his best smile and replied "Thank you so much for understanding. I had a feeling that this would be the best place for me. I hope to be under your care in the near future".

Now defiantly ignoring Issei's glare and mutterings (what was Issei saying? Something about a "stupid, damned to hell, seductive, bane of all men, prince"?) Aramus solely focused on the teacher, who seemed to have been placated and fell for the lie.

"Yes, yes indeed! I'll promise to care for you in the future! Wait, that was wrong to say"… falling silent for a bit, and using her dark hair to cover her eyes, she quickly looked embarrassed and torn. "Mr Hyoudou" she loudly called, not noticing her voice breaking ever so slightly.

"Yes ma'am!" Issei replied, snapping to attention.

"B-Be sure to show our guest here all the best qualities this academy has to offer. Make sure he is well satisfied of the service we can provide. Show him all the clubs as well and make sure you ask which activity he'd prefer to partake in. I'll inform your teachers of your absent".

"Ah, yes ma'am. Right away!"

"Well I hope you enjoy the rest of your tour of Kuoh Academy Mr….uhhh" Mrs Harrison reverted back to her more timid voice.

"Thank you Mrs Harrison-sensei of the attention you have shown towards me. I'll never forget it."

After a hasty farewell, Aramus and Issei watch Mrs Harrison walk away, before Issei let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew, that was too close for my liking. I'll have to hide better next time; if only Matsuda and Motohama were quieter. And you!" Issei said before rounding on the still wearing a distractive smile Aramus. "What the hell was that all about?! You totally lied to her!"

"Would you have preferred me tell her the truth?" came the calm retort. His face slowly returning to his near expressionless face. "I made some assumptions when I saw her, and put two and two together as to why she really wanted to see you in the first place. I thought that sometimes humans lie to protect others at time. If you prefer though, I can easily call her back and ask her to explain –"

"T-That's not necessary! Really! Sheesh, you didn't have to threaten me." Ignoring the confused look on Aramus face when he heard 'threaten', Issei carried on. "Well then, I guess I better show you around then. I can't exactly go back to lessons now. Now then, would you like to see the peak hole in the Kendo Club changing room? Or the broken air vent in the girls showers in the Swimming Club?"

"Uhhh, no. Why don't we pass your perverted locations and just focus on pretending that we're having a serious tour."

Ignoring Issei's look of outrage at the blatant disregard for Issei's 'treasured spots', Aramus stepped into the grounds of the Academy for his tour. And he immediately felt… targeted.

* * *

"Who is he?" The lady questioning was observing the two males below her. Her primary attention was fixated on the man wearing the suit and giving off a presence that she could easily identify with; nobility.

"Well Rias, we all know that you've been keeping your eye on Hyoudou Issei, so we were hoping that you could answer us regarding who he is." Sona replied. Meanwhile her Queen, Tsubaki kept quiet besides her and carried on observing the boys from the rooftop they were on. Her heterochromia eyes seemed to be trying to unravel the mystery behind Issei's new friend.

"I'm afraid that my King and I have never encountered this individual before" Akeno replied, before seductively giggling "though I wouldn't mind finding out for you" she finished. The four of them watched silently as the pair headed towards the tennis courts. Issei seemed to be explaining something passionate to the other, for he kept waving his arms in front of his chest. The unknown individual simple smiled but his posture never changed; he was tense. Did he know he was being watched?

Sona turned to her Queen, "Have you acquired anything from his presence yet?"

With a frustrated sigh, Tsubaki replied "No. It is faint and weak. It's hard to determine anything since we're this far away. Especially if he's a low level angel, fallen or any low classed supernatural."

"Thank you, for your observations Tsubaki" Sona answered. Out of the four of them, Tsubaki was the more 'gifted' in determining the presence and origin of a person.

"But…."

Now everyone turned to look at Sona's Queen, noticing the faint frown of confusion on her face, as she hesitantly carried on.

"But… there's something about him that seems… almost familiar. His appearance is an unknown, and yet his aura… there is a small amount of it that seems…comforting." The rest, ignoring her faint blush growing, chose to keep quiet and listening her explain. "It's not like I'm falling for his attractive qualities! It's more like…his presence…is like a song you once heard in your childhood, one that was sung to you when you were ill. You've forgotten the words, and you've not heard it for years, but you still remember the way the melody goes and how it uplifts you... That is what I'm feeling".

Refusing to say anymore at the cost of her pride, Rias, Akeno and Sona shared a look before agreeing. The feeling was mutual.

"Well then, I better go and meet him then" Rias said before turning away with Akeno following.

"Not so fast Rias. I too am wishing to meet this individual." The way Sona said that was in a way that will broached no argument. "And how exactly do you plan of meeting this man?"

Rias, not bothering to turn around, called out with a slight smile "Looks like I'll have to improvise then!"

* * *

"What do you mean 'NO'" Issei cried out in alarm. Aramus and he were walking around the edge of the campus, and Issei then had the discourtesy to getting them lost (seriously the academy wasn't even that big! How can you get lost?).

"As I said, I was lying to your teacher so that you wouldn't get in trouble for being a perverted monkey with a sexual drive as high as a rabbit on steroids. I'm not looking to enrol here or anywhere. My tuition in England made me learn all I needed to for school. So no, I won't be joining you here at Kuoh Academy." Aramus had a small smile of amusement as he watched his friend fall deeper into hysterics.

"B-Bu-But you don't understand! If Mrs Harrison-sensei doesn't see you attend here, and soon, then she'll believe that it was because of me and not being able to impress you!"

"Well you did get us lost somehow…" Aramus murmured whilst scratching his chin.

"And if Sensei believed that I had anything to do with why you didn't apply here…." Issei grew quiet and pale in an alarming space of time. Had Aramus known better, he'd say that there was some kind of supernatural monster standing behind him with a giant baby-bib saying '~Issei for Dinner~!'

"You know, it may help you Issei to try and not be so openly perverted! From what you've told me, both Matsuda and Motohama and you are terrible at being discrete here. If you, perhaps, started acting less of a hormonal baboon and more of a gentleman, then you may change some opinions of the girls here! And hey, if you're really lucky, you may even get a girl to ask you out one of these days!"

Aramus said with a teasing smile. He said what he really thought, though leaving out the disappointment of him resorting to such crude methods just to see a woman. There's nothing wrong with being a gentleman! Except when you talk to women, then they think you must be flirting with them when you're just being polite. But that's a whole, separate issue for Aramus.

"HA! Well then I guess you must be wrong then!" Issei replied with his own triumphant smirk.

"Eh?"

"That's right, I girl has already asked me out. Yesterday to be exact! So there, I can get a girl and yeah, I'm serious, she asked me out! We've got a date this Saturday."

'Really! No way'

 **[Coincidence?]**

'Has to be. It can be…but at the same time… we did…'

 **[Aramus. Two people incoming. 12 meters away to your right]**

"Hello there, welcome to Kuoh Academy. Are you visiting a relative?"

Turning to face the new voice, Aramus took in the two women in front of him. They were undeniably beautiful. The speaker had long crimson hair and a posture/presence that Aramus could easily relate to with some of the nobility in England. The second woman had long black hair, tied with an elegant bow and eyes, beautiful violet eyes that made Aramus want to stare at them, drinking in their hue. They both were smiling and Aramus was worried that he may begin to fall to their devilish looks! If only the feeling of being targeted disappeared.

"My name is Rias Gremory, and I am the President of the Occult Research Club. How do you do."

 **[Lady Rias Gremory; High-Class Devil, part of the Gremory Clan, sister to the current Lucifer Sirzechs and has already begun her Peerage. She apparently has inherited the families 'Power of Destruction'. Humph, and it seems she's quite experienced with it at such a young age, well according to the witness and culprits anyway!]**

'There's a time and place for this kind of information and now isn't the best of times Al –'

"Ufufuf, and my name is Akeno Himejima, the Vice President. It's nice to meet you."

 **[Akeno Himejima, Low-Classed Devil. Wait, it seems that she's really the daughter of a Fallen Angel, reincarnated into a Devil! Now there's some family problems I bet! Queen to Lady Rias Peerage, and her father is… Baraqiel! Explains her nickname being Priestess of Thunder I suppose, though it seems that's she's never performed Light attacks yet. Furthermore…. I can't seem to learn about or reach Shuri Himejima for now… Ha! It seems she's a sadist and enjoys giving pain if the reports are anything to by. Good luck with her!]**

'Yeah, I get it! Save it for later, busy now!'

Righting himself, Aramus stood before the two ladies and bowed, again from the waist.

"And my name is Aramus, Aramus Dotai. It's a pleasure meeting you both"

* * *

 **Please leave a review or PM for any questions! Also does anyone bother reading this part? BTW Dotai** **means Medium or Conductor in Japanese, reference to him communicating with the... well, you're all cleaver people. I'm sure you already know by now!**

 **B**


	3. Chapter 1 - 3

**Ok, has anyone else seen the gameplay for both 'Star Wars' and 'For Honour'?! Well there goes my social life I suppose…. Oh and in case you got a bit confused;**

" " = **Speech**

' ' = **Thought**

 **[ ]** = **Sacred Gear speaking in his mind.**

* * *

Somehow Aramus found himself having tea with Issei in the 'Old Building' of Kuoh Academy, one of its 'Severn Wonders'. And Aramus could see why. Not due to its mysterious air surrounding it, but because of the wonderful tea being served (and he's not just saying that just for the sake of sounding British!). It really was delicious. Also the two ladies sitting across from him helped Aramus believe that it was a true 'wonder' indeed!

 **[Shmuck!]**

'Quiet you' Aramus thought, whilst taking another sip. Thinking back on how he managed to get here of all place.

After introducing himself to Rias and Akeno, Issei seemed to get out of his daze (Aramus prayed it wasn't because he was undressing the girls in his mind!) and also introduced himself. When eventually questioned as to why they were here, Issei explained that he was giving Aramus a show of the clubs on offer at the school, to persuade him to enrol into Kuoh. Rias then practically demand that the both of them have tea in the exclusive 'Occult Research Club' to get a 'proper experience of a club'.

Issei was sitting beside him, and not looking too well. They were sitting in a strange room filed with symbols and diagrams (some of which Aramus recognised), that did make a guest feel as if they're about to perform in some form of illegal activity/sacrifice! But Issei only seemed to keep staring at the two across from him, occasionally remembering to blink. His tea rested in his hand, forgotten. He also seemed to be staring at chest-height for most of the time!

"You make some lovely tea Miss Himejima-san" Aramus remarked. Finally drawing Issei away from the girls to look at him, and realising his tea. He quickly downed half his tea before coughing furiously complaining that he burnt his tongue. Sighing and without looking away, Aramus gave Issei his handkerchief to wipe with.

"Why thank you Dotai-kun, and please call me by my first name".

"Very well Akeno-san, but only if you call me 'Aramus'. And please, also call me 'Aramus' Gremory-san. I don't really enjoy standing on formalities".

Rias eyes widened a bit before smiling "Very well Aramus-kun, it is a pleasure to meet you. And please call me Rias. Oh you too Hyoudou Issei."

Issei seemed to stammer a bit before replying shyly to call him by his first name. The conversation carried on in such a manner; how was Issei's studies coming along, where did Aramus come from, when did he arrive back, was he enjoying his tour so far, was he tempted to join.

 **[Now there's a double meaning if I ever heard one!]**

Hiding a smile, Aramus sipped more of his tea before asking "So, the Occult Research Club, I take it that, from its name that you look into the supernatural, but what else do you do? What passes the time here?"

'Now let the game begin…'

Rias and Akeno shared a quick glance before Rias opting to answer for the both of them. "We as a club look into… interesting events that could be explained by supernatural powers. Normally we hear a story and investigate the event. From which we see which mythology it may originate from. And if we're on a school break, or if the event in question is local, then we do a first-hand investigation".

"I see, and what if there is no 'supernatural' interference. Could it be that you may be creating a correlation between what you want to see and what there actually is? I mean no offence, I'm just merely curious" Aramus retorted.

'More curious of your next reaction.'

"Arara~, do you not believe in the supernatural Aramus-kun?" Akeno asked playfully, but there was a curious gaze in her eyes.

"Perhaps, maybe I just prefer there being a bit of the unknown in the world. There's some romantic notion of not being able to have all the answers to life's game, is there not? The fear of the unknown has always strived humans to find an answer to what they fear, but at the same time; is it not fear that makes humans feel truly alive?"

 **[Dude, you're sooo deep right now that I fear you may strike the Underworld!]**

'Shut it or I'll cut you off!'

"Cryptic, idealistic and poetic. My my Aramus-kun, you seem to have the answers to everything" Akeno's sultry reply came with a tease in her voice. "I'd love to hear what you think of some of my pastime activities".

"I'll dare not presume that I know everything, but I'll answer with my honest thoughts." Aramus replied before showing a faint sultry smile of his own "And within reason, I suppose I could try out anything new".

"Well then" Rias interrupted, bringing his attention back to her. But not before seeing Akeno show a fleeting smile, like his own. "In that case, our latest investigation of the 'supernatural' has seen a new occurrence. Akeno, can you please show Aramus-kun our latest file."

A short while later, Aramus received a large black portfolio from Akeno, and was flicking though it to find the last used page. Issei was peering over his shoulder, also wanting to look. It was filled with newspapers clippings, both local and some international. Finally reaching the last page, Aramus paused for a brief moment. It was a paper in English, from a popular paper from London. And it was taken the day before Aramus left the city.

'She can't possibly know…'

 **[Probably not, however she's waiting to see if you show any reaction]**

'Well then I'm glad for all those stupid poker lessons now!'

 **[Have to hand it to the red-head. She's clever or just jumping to conclusions. Either way, proceed with caution around her.]**

"What does it say?" Issei asked curiously. Aramus forgot he couldn't read English fluently yet (after all it's a very hard language to speak in the first place. What kind of sadistic language would allow 'Pony' and 'Bologna' to rhyme!?)

"It's about a break in and vandalism at one of London's more famous museums; the 'Victoria and Albert Museum'. Aramus replied with a note of (forced) intrigue to Issei. "Apparently the assailant managed to sneak into the museum at night and destroy one of the statues, the famous 'Neptune and Triton'. However I fail to see the supernatural at work here." Aramus finished and returning the portfolio back to Rias.

"But did you not read the part where the so called assailant managed to slip by all the cameras and security? How could he do that? Why was he so hell bent on destroying, not taking or damaging, destroying the 'Neptune and Triton' statue? And did you also read the added article, showing that there was an increase in storms and rough seas around the UK after the event?"

"I've seen the statue of 'Neptune and Triton' for myself Rias-san" Aramus calmly replied. "It's depicting Neptune, God of the Seas and Earthquakes standing over his son, Triton who is blowing out of a conch, signifying the Four Winds of the Four Corners of the World. And Neptune is holding his symbol of power, his Trident, made for him by the Cyclopes', the very same beings who forged Jupiter's lightning rod."

Aramus continued before Rias could speak.

"So from what you've read, someone or something deliberately destroyed a statue of Neptune in order to incur his anger. Therefore leading to a fight, which explains the strange weather around the UK the day before I left. Is that a safe conclusion?"

"Exactly!" Rias said, looking both happy with her intuition and impressed that Aramus could also come to the same conclusion so quickly.

 **[OK, I'll give her a generous 4 out of 10 for accuracy. Not even close to the truth. Well it's like I said earlier, jumping to conclusions].**

'Give her a break, she has an idea on what happened but not as to why we did it'.

 **[Yes. It seems so. Let's keep it that way for a while longer alright. We don't need any more unnecessary attention drawn to us. Not till we're ready to strike back at the enemy]**

'For the last time, we're not at war!'

"Well forgive me, but I cannot see that being the case. It's most likely a clever thief that, after tapping into the security, stole a small relic for a private collector. Then destroyed the statue so that everyone would focus on that rather than the real theft."

Rias was quiet for a bit, contemplating on his words before turning to Issei. "And what about you Issei, do you believe it was a supernatural event? Or was it as Aramus-kun said, a clever thief to cover a smaller crime?"

Issei seemed shocked to be suddenly asked a question from Rias. Briefly looking like a sheep caught in the headlights of a car, he furrowed his eyebrows before saying "W-Well it could be either one. But I like the idea of it being the supernatural. I've never considered that to be a major part in life, but it does sound interesting to learn more"

 **[Trying to appease the better nature of the lady, just to join their club. Such obvious tactics wouldn't work on me!]**

'That or he was genuinely expressing his thought! Something which I can admire, if only a certain someone didn't do it so much!'

 **[Pft, you'd be lost without me!]**

* * *

The school bell had rung, signifying the end of the last lesson for the day. Not wishing to meet the rest of Rias' peerage just yet, Aramus cut short the conversation they were having with Rias and Akeno.

"Forgive us, however Issei and I should leave. Though I've greatly enjoyed the tea and meeting you both, I feel that if we stay any longer; we'd become a hindrance to you all and your… club activities" Aramus said politely, whist flashing Akeno another smile at the last comment.

"Not at all." Rias replied whilst standing, showing Aramus a beautiful smile. "It was a pleasure for us to meet you Aramus-kun. I hope you seriously consider joining the academy." From the sounds of things; Aramus thought that Rias genially meant what she said then.

"Please, the pleasure was all mine. Not only did I meet two beautiful ladies, but I also managed to have a satisfying debate and some excellent tea. Thank you both for your lovely time and hospitality."

Noticing the faint pink hue on both of their faces after flattering them, Aramus gave a sincere smile, bid farewell and left with Issei in tow.

"Man, I can't believe that we actually had tea with Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies! My day can't get spoilt now, I mean do you know how rare it is to be invited into that Club? Everyone wants to be in it!" Issei exclaimed to Aramus, whilst heading to the main gates. Whilst Issei was going on about 'telling all his friends' and 'I'm so lucky', Aramus was silent next to him in thought. It certainly was an interesting meet, but just how many Devils are there here? What are they doing here and would they recognise his power?

"Oi, earth to Aramus! Hello!"

Blinking a few times, Aramus focused back to Issei.

"Sorry Issei, I was distracted. I agree with you, it was a very pleasant afternoon spent"

"That's not what I was saying, I was asking if you noticed their busts!" Issei cried.

"….What?"

"Their busts man, the jugs, the hooties, the boobs! Did you see just how big they are, and how they jiggled at every step! Man, when they bowed I saw such great cleavage that I was certain heaven existed and I found it! Did you also -"

Issei was interrupted with a forceful smack on the head. Aramus had his eyes closed but it seemed that his right eye was twitching ever so slightly.

"Was that all you took from the afternoon? Nothing else? Agh, it seems that I have a long way to go teaching you about manners!"

Rubbing his head and pouting slightly, Issei muttered something about 'kill joy' and 'that hurt' before saying "Well what was I meant to learn from that? Or better yet, what were you favourite parts of them?"

"Please stop referring them as if they're nothing more than machine parts. There was plenty of things to learn from that encounter, though I think the next one will be even more…enlightening. But…I suppose… the most attractive feature….."

"Well? Go on~, you know you want to say it, just admit it!" Issei teased with a lecherous grin on his face.

"I…I suppose their eyes were beautiful…"

Issei's face of success fell to one of disbelief. "…Their eyes….you're kidding me right? That's it! But what about their breasts man! How could you betray what everyman, including you, desires most in this world! And do you realise how… uncool you sounded?"

It was Aramus to blush ever so slightly, and still looking away before replying "Well, you asked me and I gave you my honest reply. Besides…" His tone dropping and a sly smile appeared "I've used that line before with girls. And the results… well let's just say it was more than pleasurable for the both of us."

With that last comment and wearing a smile, Aramus walked away whistling a merry tune with his hands in his pockets, leaving poor Issei rooted to the spot with a look of pure incredulity! He was there for a few more seconds before shaking his head and running after Aramus, shouting that he insisted on an explanation. Aramus enjoyed his silent walk back to the gates, not saying a word to the tormented Issei.

* * *

Akeno had just finished clearing the table and was waiting for the others in the peerage to arrive. Noticing Rias in thought at the window, she walked over to her King before remarking "Well… that was an interesting afternoon, ufufuf".

Rias could only nod, still thinking about the events that played out this afternoon. She was lucky, she suppose, that she managed to talk to Issei and Aramus before Sona did. However the talk over tea was nothing that she was ready for; and it left her with more questions than answers received. Akeno carried on.

"I can see why you wanted to keep an eye on Issei, he does seem to hold some kind of Sacred Gear. But it's weak and hardly detectable". Pausing for a bit, and then studying Rias' face, she continued. "Also he did allow us to meet this new person. Aramus Dotai. Now there's a mystery if you ever wanted one."

"Yes", Rias finally replied, but choosing to keep gazing out of the widow. "Tell me Akeno, what did you think of him, Aramus?"

"Well, he's smart that's for certain. It's not every day that we see someone who could reply to all our questions without revealing nothing, but what he wanted us to know. I'd imagine that he also thinks of himself as a philosopher or a poet. And of course, being mysterious and a romantic; in such a way that I'm finding myself smiling back on our encounter, and already looking forward to the next one".

Ignoring the soft smile on Akeno's face, Rias continued for her. "Yes, it's not every day that you meet someone who not only can play the same game as you, but looks forward to the skirmish, if his attitude was any indication. However…"

Hearing her hesitation, Akeno looked up and waited for Rias' next words.

"However. There was something off about him."

"Really. I did not pick up on anything that he did or say. It all seemed perfectly natural to me. Though I do understand Tsubaki now; there is a strange warmth emitting from his aura".

"It wasn't that". At this Akeno's face grew serious and waited for the explanation. "Remember how Aramus told us what he thought about fear? About how it allows humans feel truly alive?"

"What of it?"

"Did it not sounds…strange to you? As if it were a poor choice of words? It could be taken differently if viewed from a different perspective."

Akeno remembering the conversation, widen her eyes upon the realisation.

"You're right, I realise now. The way he spoke, it almost sounded like he was describing human emotions… as if he weren't one himself."

It was quiet for a few minutes, each in their own thoughts, trying to remember all of his words and action and see it in a different light. The knocking on the door woke both of them up, realising that Kiba was on the other side with Koneko.

"Well, we better let them in, and explain this new development to them" Rias said whilst making her way back to her desk. She paused though, when she heard her Queen asked in a soft voice.

"Rias, you realise that we may only be able to have one or the other; Issei or Aramus. If push comes to shove, which one will you choose? Which one will you save?"

Silent for a moment, Akeno thought that she wouldn't reply. However just as her hand twisted the door knob to open, she heard Rias final answer.

* * *

The sky was turning into a beautiful colour with the sunset. The blue sky slowly went several shades darker, almost into a bruised plum shade. And with the sun throwing off a vibrant orange, that made the puffs of clouds above transform into floating nuggets of gold, it made for a very breath-taking view.

Issei and Aramus were currently on a bridge, not too far away from the school, enjoying the view. Taking in a deep breath, Aramus realised that coming back here may not have been as daunting as he'd imagine. For certain, things were going to be livelier for Aramus now; with Devils at the school and Issei being the current wielder of the Boosted Gear.

 _"Aramus! Wait for us!"_

'If only…'

 **[Reminiscing on the past will help no one. Learn from it, to better yourself. But wasting your emotions on events you can't change will only leave you spiteful].**

'You think I don't realise that. I know there is no point in bringing up memories just for selfish comfort. But can you blame me? I'm only human after all.'

 **[….I can't claim to understand your loss… but I can sympathise with you. However this display of emotions can be used against you by your enemies. We must be vigilant, now more than ever].**

Sighing, Aramus was about to change the topic before a voice cut across his thoughts.

"Ise-kun!"

Both of them turning, Aramus found himself surprised at the attractive girl quickly making her way over to them, or more specifically, to Issei. She was pretty, with long black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing another school's uniform, one that was unknown to Aramus.

 **[Hmm, according to her aura, it's said that this is a Fallen Angel commonly known as Raynare. A Low-Classed Fallen, medium damage Light Based Weapons which are normally a Light Spear coloured red. Used as a javelin; to throw at her enemies. Apparently, according to the memories anyway, she fell due to Lust. Well that explains her outfit when not dressing up as a school girl!]**

Aramus suddenly seeing a mature woman in a very revealing, black leather outfit in his mind, quickly focused back to the present, whilst saying 'Knock it off! For someone who always reminds me to stay on guard, you sure act the hypocrite by distracting me at times like these!'

"Yuma!" Issei greeted the newcomer happily and made the effort to better his appearance.

 **[Oh calm down! The information I give you is helpful should a fight arise. Or would you rather learning first hand all of their abilities and risk your life in the process. Besides, it's not like she could do anything serious to us if we're ready!]**

"Oh and this is Aramus Dotai, a childhood friend of mine. Aramus, this is the girl I've been telling you about; my girlfriend Amano Yuma." Issei proclaimed with a smug, satisfied but proud and happy look. Aramus' attention was quickly brought back to the two in front.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Amano Yuma-san. I've only heard the best things about you from Issei, and I must say that he did nothing in diminishing your beauty", Aramus greeted with a slight bow. He couldn't help but feel that he was once again being scrutinised by the woman in front of him. As if she was looking for something in him. He was put on edge.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Aramus-kun. But I'm sorry, Issei hasn't told me anything about you." The highly-too-girlish reply slightly irritated Aramus, but instead he focused his thoughts.

'Was that meant to be an insult, or a simple innocent statement?'

"Well, I've only returned to the area recently, so Issei here probably had no time to tell you, or thought telling you about me was… unnecessary."

'That's right, two can play this game of insults' he thought hiding a smirk. He also noticed that, unlike Akeno's eyes, Yuma's were a dull violet, as if she was bored.

Issei had a large grin on his face, seeing his girlfriend and old friend interact so well and politely. Poor blockhead. But Aramus saw the slight twitch of annoyance on her face before she turned away, back to Issei.

"I've been waiting here for you Ise-kun after I left school. I wanted to see you again. Remember this is the spot that I asked you out?" Yuma's girlish voice was really beginning to grate on Aramus' nerves. Issei didn't seem to mind; his smile only grew as her full attention was on him.

 **[Feeding his ego by providing him attention, boosting his pride by reminding him about her asking him out and claiming that she was waiting for him here to secure her 'feelings' for him. She's very good, especially to someone like Issei. Clearly manipulating him, but in a crafty way.]**

Nodding, Aramus chose to not say anything as he watched the two talked. It was clear that this 'Yuma/Raynare' was very good at getting people to hear what they want to hear.

 **[*cough* Hypocrite! *cough*cough*]**

And that Issei not only seemed to be falling for it, but seriously falling for it! This was not going to end well… for either parties.

"… well could I walk back with you?" With the shy look and the shuffling of her feet, it's no wonder Issei immediately said yes.

'Though I suppose a gentleman would escort the lady back to her place… but still. It's a start.'

"It was nice meeting you Aramus-kun. I hope we can meet again soon and get to know each other better!"

"Yea-Yeah! See you around Aramus. Talk to you later, I'll give you a call!"

With that, Issei and Yuma turned and walked away, hand in hand. Aramus realising that he's potentially leaving Issei alone with a Fallen Angel, got slightly worried before thinking.

'If she was going to get rid of him, she would have used a better excuse than 'walk home' to draw him away from me. And besides, I have a feeling that she wouldn't have minded killing me too if she wanted to kill Issei there and then'.

 **[Aramus, you said yesterday that there was no connection between Issei and anyone from the Three Faction… But now…Shall we be concerned?]**

Pausing, Aramus was silent for a bit, watching Issei and Yuma walk off, still hand in hand before replying.

'Yes'.

* * *

 **And please do leave a review or PM any questions!**


	4. Chapter 1 - 4

**Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. Please feel free to keep PM me with any questions. The image of the statue can be found typing into Google "Neptune and Triton".** **And I do suggest you take 34 seconds just to see it quickly, you may uncover another secret plot. The identity has been uncovered (damn it!) thanks to Castor115 but it is NOT his Sacred Gear. That is more… difficult to explain. Anyway more info in the next two chapters, but onwards to battle, I mean the story…**

* * *

It was starting to rain. The first few drops were randomly hitting the ground, and hit Aramus face as he ran. Only a minute before it was a pleasant evening, but now thunder clouds rolled in from up high and dropped the temperature. Ironic really, since it began raining the moment Aramus felt the barrier go up. The dark weather perfectly masking the dark atmosphere.

Ignoring the growing stitch in his side, Aramus continued to sprint forwards. His breath now in ragged gasps as he tried to get in enough air to carry on, to go further. Faster.

 **[We must retreat Aramus! Hurry and get out of there! NOW!]**

Pushing forwards, Aramus ignored everything. His pain, surroundings and the yelling. Pure determination lead him on now. Making the local park seem to blur around him. He honestly had no idea why he was doing this, perhaps it was just for the sake of his sanity; so that he doesn't lose another person from his memories, another person from his past.

Or perhaps it was something else. Going onwards to the epicentre, Aramus couldn't help but feel that his pride, and his hubris had finally caught up to him. And yet rather than take the toll from Aramus, he was forced to endure and observe it take its toll on everyone else.

No way was he about to accept that hand!

Nearing the centre, he paused, hardly taking in the benches, the trees or the fountain. Ignoring everything, even his shaking hands, Aramus was focusing on the person laid motionless before him. Blood already pooling around him

"Issei!?"

 **[WAIT! ARAMUS!]**

* * *

*Hours Earlier*

Saturday morning was uneventful for Aramus. After reading the news, drinking his tea and catching up on all the information he thought may interest him; Aramus found himself bored with nothing to do. Not wishing to read another book just yet, he decided to pass the time exercising in his lavish apartment. And yet even when he completed that, he still found that he had half a day to do nothing. Determined to not waste the entire day doing nothing, he stared at the sleek piano in the sitting room and decided to learn something new.

 **[Are you absolutely sure about this? The last time; your sanity was frayed and your personality was almost completely reversed. The consequences are low, but the more you 'dive', the higher the bar is raised to fatality.]**

'I am sure. The more I train, the easier they will bend to my will. I believe that will is important here; so the more I 'dive' the lower the bar will fall.'

 **[As you wish. Be careful, I've already emphasise that you are the first possessor to unite the pieces. If you die, we will scatter and return to the abyss for who knows how long].**

Taking a moment to listen to the serious advice, Aramus finally replied.

'Thank you for your concern. But I'm not planning on being killed so soon. And if this works, the more apt I'll become. Allowing me to have an even greater chance of surviving future conflicts.'

As if weighing the benefits to the negatives, there was silence on the other end. Until…

 **[Very well then. Let us proceed.]**

Grinning, Aramus sat crossed legged at the foot of his bed, facing the window overlooking the city. Taking a deep, soothing breath, Aramus closed his eyes and breathed out deeply. Allowing his body to relax first, and then eventually his mind. Slowly, as the time slowly passed, the deeper he fell into a meditative state. Finally, without realising when exactly, Aramus opened his eyes and faced not his room; but a darkened chasm.

The landscape was barren and rugged, yet ever so faintly illuminated by the purple sky. Looking around, Aramus observed the desolated world before closing his eyes once more and chanted quietly whilst holding his left hand out;

 **As the wielder of the secret power of the Deceiver.**

 **The darkness and corruption shall not harm me.**

 **Come forth now souls of the Trickster.**

 **And lend to me thy knowledge of the Light.**

The moment the last syllable left his lips, a great howl echoed from the chasm he was resting over. A torrent of wind passed over him, one that made him struggle to regain his breath. Shivering, Aramus still refused to open his eyes, fearing the spectres in the fog now swirling around him. He made that mistake last time, at a great cost to his health and mind.

Using his mind to search, he passed over those surrounding him. If he lingered for too long on a particular one, even by accident, then their soul and their suffering, resent, regrets and every negative emotion they've experienced and are feeling, would be inherited by him and consume his thoughts.

After all; the dead were always resentful of the living.

Finding a soul that peaked his interest, Aramus smiled and offered his left hand as a form of comfort and friendship. It was a custom for Aramus, to always offer his left hand in welcome to the dead. He would offer his left hand to shake, as a sign of trust. As a way to say; 'I'm placing my shield arm away from you, as a sign of trust and peace'. Aramus also took the time to always listen to those who he learnt from; it was the least he could do. Rather than use them and discard them.

After a moment too long of waiting for the sprit to accept, the others pushed forwards; angrily demanding to be heard, in a voiceless cry. Realising that the moment will soon to be over, the hesitant spirit grasped Aramus hand with in a frozen vice, and allowed to merge the two violet aurar's into a bright light.

Arching his back from the contact, Aramus shook and clenched his teeth painfully. As the feeling of his own mind and thoughts being swept away by the current of the new spirit, Aramus fought for control, and was happy to find how much easier it was for him this time.

Listening to the spirit was always… peculiar. They had no voice per say (apparently Aramus wasn't strong enough yet for to hear all their voices) so they tended to communicate through images and emotions. It took a while for Aramus to learn this new form of language. Though at the same time; it was like clutching to a rock, clinging desperately to life as the river roared passed you on either side.

Unable to grasp the flow of time, Aramus was rooted to his position for an unknown length of time, processing and waiting for the spirit to finish. Finally the flow started to ebb away, and Aramus was once again in full control. After listening to the spirit about his difficulties, sorrows and regrets, and then absorbing the desired information he wanted, Aramus was left slightly weakened and pale. A clear step forward in his eyes, compared to the first time he tried!

Smiling, Aramus thanked the spirit and all those still surrounding him for their time before willing his conscious to return to reality.

 _"Thank you."_

Aramus didn't know if he imagined the response or not, but none the less he had a large smile on his face when he opened his eyes to face his apartment again. Judging from the sun's position, he'd been in his 'dive' for a good three hours. Again a vast improvement compared to the first try.

 **[True, but yet you spent far too much time with him, time which was unnecessary. Next time just get the information you desire and leave. There's no point in risking your life any further just to appease your soft nature and wanting to be kind.]**

Still smiling, and ignoring the harsh comment, Aramus stood and stretched his cramped muscles, and made his way back into the sitting room.

'You know I'll keep listening to what they have to say to me, despite what you may tell me. It may not be the correct thing to do, considering the risks, but it is the very least I can do for them. A fair exchange and all! After all it's the same process that I did to know you better. Now look at us.'

 **[That was only because I was the strongest and the smartest out of the ones you summoned. I shudder to think which weakling you may have agreed into a contract with if I weren't there by chance. Honestly, I can admire your attempts to reach out and comfort the others, but ultimately you're risking a lot for something so little.]**

'Weren't you the one who once told me; 'Knowledge is Power'? And besides, to me seeing and hearing their happiness is all the motive I need to carry on, despite what risks may arise. Sometimes all a lost soul needs to find peace, is someone to listen and accept them.'

Entering the sitting room, Aramus eyes drew back to the piano from before. It was a beautiful instrument, glossy black and sleek. One which famous artists would sit behind. And completely untouched since moving in. Now as Aramus sat behind it, his fingers already dancing through the air, he allowed his mind and hands to relax slightly, before starting to play.

Aramus had never been a keen follower of classical music, nor has played any kind of instrument before, and yet he instinctively found himself playing Tempest Sonata 3rd Movement Slow by Beethoven. Swaying along with the beautiful melody, Aramus suddenly found himself chucking with joy.

'The reward will always be greater than the risks to me Alex. As long as it ultimately brings peace to my life and some for them'.

* * *

By now it was late afternoon and realising that he had not eaten since morning, Aramus decided to go out and walk for a bit to find some food. He was still a bit weak from earlier, so fresh air and a gentle stroll sounded perfect to him. Locking the apartment, he left the building and decided to let his feet carry him.

It was a beautiful afternoon, but clouds were building up in the west. It looked like it will rain soon, tonight or tomorrow. Either way, Aramus wished he at least brought his jacket with him. Turning the corner, Aramus quickly skipped sideways, relying on his quick reflexes, to avoid the two children chasing each other. They were both laughing and wearing bed sheets as capes, and they both had toy swords, trying to hit each other. Laughing even harder, the two ran past him yelping as a woman, Aramus guessed their mother or nanny, yelled out to them and chased the two.

Smiling fondly, Aramus shook his head and carried on. Recalling a memory of his first few months in London.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _"Parry!"_

 _*Ding*_

 _"Parry again!"_

 _*Ding*_

 _"Quick back step! Good. Now LUNGE"_

 _"Arhhh!"_

 _*Whack*_

 _"Oww, hey that hurt!" Aramus called, on the verge of tears. He wasn't about to cry because of the pain, or the unfairness of his life. Not in front of him. Not ever._

 _"Awww. Did I hurt poor little Awamusss? Well get used to it kid. An enemy wouldn't soften his blows so why would I? Now I think about it, enemies wouldn't use blunted blades….hmmm now there's an idea! So lesson learnt kid, be faster next time and don't create an opening."_

 _The last time Aramus checked, he had no 'enemies', he was 12 for God's sake! A bit young to be rubbing with mafia mobs or Bond villains! Also what enemies carried swords on them nowadays anyway?_

 _The man before him was tall and powerful despite his old age. Like iron, he wasn't a pretty thing to look at, but man it was stubborn and crude. Also he was as warm as iron it turns out. As if sensing his thoughts, the older man smiled._

 _"Oh, there is a bit of fire in you after all! That's good, you'll need it. Now get up. It's not dignified for someone in your position to sit down in defeat and sulk."_

 _Gritting his teeth, Aramus forcefully replied. "Yes grandfather."_

 _*Whack*_

 _"Wrong. In here, when I'm teaching you, you will address me as 'Sir', 'Teacher' or 'My Lord'. Clear boy?"_

 _Ignoring the fresh wave of pain down his arm, Aramus shifted his Saber to his left hand and glaringly replied "I understand…"_

 _Still smiling at the lack of respect, the older man slid into his stance with ease. "Well then, let's see what you have boy! Victoria will be here in 10 minutes, and by that time; you'll be black and blue, but you may just have learnt something. Now, parry!"_

 ** _(End of Flashback)_**

Smiling at the memory, Aramus continued, not really paying attention to where he was going. People often remarked that his childhood (and he himself) wasn't normal, but more "down right weird!" Yet Aramus could still look back on it and smile; sure it was a far cry from what others may call a cheerful, carefree, normal childhood. But for him, it was probably the best he had. After all, it was the only one he had.

It was when he almost crashed into a welcoming/tourist information sign, did Aramus finally wake up and looked around. He was on the outskirts of some park it seemed. Looking around to find the nearest restaurant to eat at, Aramus spotted a couple that he recognised heading into the park. About to call out to them, Aramus hesitated when the girl glanced towards him and locked eyes. Her purple eyes seemed to widen for a moment, then a hint of amusement appeared, before passing on as if nothing had happened.

Frowning, Aramus was unsure what that meant, or what just happened, before shrugging and continuing his search for food.

* * *

Issei was having a brilliant time! Sure he was nervous as hell, it was his first date after all with a SUPER AMAZING HOT GIRL WITH BIG BOOBS. He hoped he did everything right, hell he was 3 hours early to the date just so that he wouldn't be late, or make a bad impression!

But as it turned out, everything was going super well. They had fun in picking out decorations for their rooms, going to a clothing store where he got her a wristband ('Get the girl a gift to remember you. CHECK!) and went to a family restaurant. It was going so well that she was even allowing him to hold her hand!

'Ahh, life was sure looking good, thank you parents for having me! And don't worry, the family line will continue after all! So there's no more reason to worry!'

They were walking around the park, when Issei noticed Yuma look around and noticed something. Before having the chance to see what interested her, Yuma suddenly pulled Issei's hand, leading him deeper into the park. "Come on Ise-kun, we're going to miss the sunset!"

Now, being…well…Issei, he started hyperventilating slightly when noticing that she was taking him into a quieter part of the park. Standing before a fountain, Issei noticed that they were really alone now. Was this it? Was now the big moment? Was he ready? What if she wanted him to start the kiss? What if she starts it? What if she wanted more? Will there be groping? What if it goes further?

With those thoughts flying around his head, he startled when Yuma suddenly let go of his hands and went to stand before the fountain.

"It sure was fun today."

She said when smiling. With the sun and the fountain behind her, she sure did look cute to Issei. Not helping his imagination in the slightest.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

This is it! This must be it! The climax. Issei quickly did a self-mental check and noticed that his breath was fine, and that his heart was skipping a few beats it was galloping so fast!

"W-What is the w-wish you want?"

'Please ignore the tone of my voice!' Issei thought, pleadingly.

Yuma gave another cute smile to him before asking softly.

"Will you die for me?"

* * *

Aramus had finally found a nice restaurant to dine in. It was small and out of the way, but the menu selection he was reading seemed to be well stocked in a variety of both local and international dishes. Wishing to enjoy the moment, and try and push away his unease, Aramus was just about to order the 'Dish of the Day', when he felt a barrier go up, not too far away from him, northwards.

 **[Fallen Angel Magic. Low-Classed, not powerful. Just enough to trap a human in a specific location for a short while. Located… at the park. Aramus, its Raynare.]**

Jumping to his feet, Aramus looked back the way he came.

"Issei."

Ignoring all the looks and the fact it was beginning to rain, Aramus started running back.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Trying to regain his breath, and get over the shock of seeing his old friend lying in a pool of blood, Aramus stumbled towards Issei to help.

 **[You fool! You haven't even checked for danger. Get out of there, now! His wounds are fatal, and he's lost too much blood. He's beyond any help -]**

'SHUT UP! I WON'T LET HIM DIE. HE CAN'T.'

Cutting off Alex, Aramus placed his hands over Issei's stomach. The wound was much too great for him to treat, coating his hands with blood so quickly. It seems that Issei was still alive, just though, but unconscious. The pain must have made him black out. Hearing running footsteps approaching, Aramus turned to call for help.

*Squelch*

Halted, and in shock, Aramus could only gaze at the mature woman before him, wearing a skimpy outfit and a cruel smile. Recognising her only by the brief memory he was shown. He then looked down to see a red spear embedded in his chest.

'Oh…'

Coughing out blood and falling to his knees, Aramus could only look up at the approaching Raynare. He should have known better.

"Now look here, it's the little wanna-be saviour and he fell right for the trap. I have to say, you humans are so easy to read. You all really are predictable and no fun at all!"

She gripped the light spear still in his cheat, and viciously twisted it round before allowing it to disappear. Never losing that smile of hers.

"Well then", Aramus managed to rasp out. The pain was unbearable, but his body was going into shock. It was almost numbing the experience for him. Besides, he wasn't about to let her have that satisfaction. "If you like fun, you'll love this."

With his last energy available to him, Aramus quickly punched out his left hand, which was covered in a violet orb, and saw it slammed itself into Raynare's chest. From point-blank range. Upon impact, all her breath left her as she was launched back several meters, and crashed through the undergrowth. Rather like a leaf caught in a gust of wind. Even Aramus could hear the sounds of a few ribs breaking on impact from where he knelt.

Aramus, although collapsing onto his back, chuckled despite the blood still flowing out of his mouth. Clearly he wasn't a true gentleman for hitting a lady. Oh well…

Hearing a groan of pain, and a few colourful curses, he saw the Fallen Angel drunkenly pick herself up, wiping at the trickle of blood going down her chin.

"Why you… I'm going… to rip…piece by piece! That…swear upon…Azazel…"

Stumbling forwards, Raynare managed to get out from the tree line to give Aramus a murderous gaze. She was about to step forward and get her retribution, but a red circle of light suddenly appeared before her. Pausing, Raynare glanced to the motionless Issei, and then the bleeding out Aramus before saying

"If you become…then…this…this isn't over!"

A flutter of wings later, she was gone. Now all Aramus could do was face the rain and follow Issei to… well…he already knew where. Tracing the black feathers drifting downwards with the rain, to pass the time, raven feathers from Raynare's wings. Growing colder, Aramus just laid there as he accepted his fate. There was something Aramus found peaceful in his predicament. That was, until a voice broke through the leaden atmosphere.

"Well this is unexpected!"

Without bothering to turn his head, he watch as a beautiful, crimsoned haired, lady enter his vision. A smile ever on her features.

"I expected one to summon me, but then finding two in the same situation! That must be fate, or is it what you may prefer to call it Aramus-kun, one of life's mysterious events?"

Her playful smile was starting to piss Aramus off; he was dying for pity's sake', a little concern wouldn't go amiss!

But then, the numbing sensation by now was spreading all over Aramus. His feelings and sense of touch were shutting down. It was almost like feeling giddy and drunk as Aramus tried to keep his eyes from drooping.

"…Miss…Gremory-sssan…" It was difficult not to slur his words and form coherent sentences now, but Aramus would have this satisfaction at least! One last quip and all! "Why am I not… that surprised to see… you, here of all places. I… would stand up but… my legs seemed to have fallen… asleep".

If anything, Rias smile seemed to grow wider for a second, before finally showing a concerned and serious look.

"You both don't have much time, especially Issei. So I'll make this quick. He has no voice in the matter anymore, but you do. I have the power to revive you and heal all your wounds, here and now, but you will serve for me for the remainder of your life. Do you accept?"

'Well that's vague' Aramus thought, but noticing the darkness creeping around his vision, and that the sky was fading now, so much so it was hard to focus on her face. Finally Aramus reluctantly nodded. The last thing he did before closing his eyes and falling into the silent abyss.

* * *

 **So Aramus… he dead. And do you know how strange it is to write from a perverted point of view to your own character?! Of course you do. Anyway, I suppose the next 'Guessing Game' will be who is the main pairing with Aramus? And what will his piece be (you may want to wait till the next chapters before answering that one!) Also the music I mentioned here, type into YouTube "total recall piano song HQ". Seriously worth listening to (and to understand what the hell he was playing!)**

 **B**


	5. Chapter 1 - 5

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Aramus found himself looking up at a familiar, purple sky. Blinking a few times, he propped his arms up to look around him. Once more he found himself facing a desolated world, with nothing around him but rocks and hard stone, near to a chasm that seemed to suck all light and warmth into its endless void. Looking around, he also noted that he wasn't alone either.

Nearby, casually leaning against a rock was a young man with long blond curls and a handsome face. He was built for combat, if the scars and muscles on his arms were anything to go by, but it was his eyes that gave him away. They were calculating and piercing, as though he wasn't looking at Aramus, but rather judging and predicting his next move of attack. He also carried an old, worn but highly decorated breastplate (somehow Aramus already knew it was called a Linothorax), a white cape that horribly clashed with the surrounding darkness, and greaves on his arms and legs. It was Aramus that finally broke the awkward silence.

"Well, I guess this is the first time we really meet in the flesh, Alexander of Macedon."

Still not smiling, Alexander replied in a low voice. But rather hearing the voice in his head as usual, Aramus was surprised to hear it come from him. As if they were now separate beings.

"Not quite 'in the flesh' yet, Aramus Dotai. Or would you rather I address you by your full name?"

It wasn't a serious question; more like he was mocking him.

"Oh please, you know how I dislike standing on formalities! When that happens we spend half the day dancing around one another without getting anywhere or saying anything of note!" Aramus answered with a grin. Dusting himself off the imaginary dirt, Aramus stood up and looked around again.

"So if it's not 'quite in the flesh' meeting as you so delicately put it, what is this? I take it that this is not a complementary social call."

Finally getting a reaction from the stoic figure, Aramus saw his eye twitch in annoyance before growling out "No. This is defiantly not, as you British might say, a 'pop round for tea' moment."

"No one says 'pop round for tea' in England anyway! You really shouldn't stereotype. And I'm not even fully English. I take great pride in -"

"ENOUGH." Taking a moment to calm down, Alexander carried on in a now dangerous tone. "Do you have any idea what you've done? Any idea about the consequences of your actions? Do you have any idea how close to permanent death you were?"

Finally losing his smile, Aramus grew quiet and almost looked bashful. "I am sorry."

"Speak not of apologies if you do not mean your words! Not only did you ignore my advice and cut me off at a crucial moment before battle, but you also charged recklessly into action without taking any note of your surroundings! What of all my teachings? What of all the work we've accomplished together? Did you not consider anything? If we were actually having this conversation in Hade's realm, I would beat you back to death just for your stupidity!"

Not wishing to anger the already pissed off spirit any further (by mentioning the far stretched logic of killing someone who's already dead) Aramus remained silent. What he was hearing was true; he was abrasive and rash earlier. No wonder Alexander was angry; just hearing his actions made Aramus cringe and embarrassed.

"However…"

Looking up, Aramus thought he saw a faint curl of his lips before Alexander finished.

"Your actions were in aid of a comrade in dire need, so not all fault lies with your stupidity I suppose. And there may, just may, have been a few benefits to your actions."

His smile returning, Aramus went back to his usual, confident, attitude before stating "So I'm not dead then."

"No. Do not mistake me, you did die, and I was fully prepared to annihilate you so you might be reincarnated into a lowly shrubbery. But you returned to the living, thanks to that she-devil. You are now part of her peerage it seems, her fate is now twined with yours. Forever."

Nodding in understanding, Aramus asked "And what are these benefits you spoke of?"

Pausing to collect his words, Alexander continued slowly. "As you well know, the creator of the power you now wield, do not speak his name here for it may bring forth the dammed." Seeing Aramus nod again in understanding, he continued. "The creator had certain… associations with the she-devil and her kind, as you already know. Now that you are…one of them, you can wield much more power. Not only by joining their side, but also because the weapon you hold was created for them to use to its highest capabilities. Do you understand?"

Nodding, Aramus understood everything. It may seem that dying was the best for him after all!

As if he was still in his head reading his thoughts, Alexander quickly went back to being stern. "This is only hypothetical, and we will not know till we try. So do not, for a single second, think that the ends justifies the means. In war, a pyrrhic victory is an eventual defeat in the end. Never take such chances again."

Promising, Aramus swore he wouldn't be so reckless in the future. Once he made a mistake, he would never repeat it twice.

"Good. But I will still enforce upon you more training and tactics as punishment. And now that you are no longer human, I can do so without any restraints!"

Groaning to his misfortune, Aramus started feeling his conscious was returning to the real world. Noting this, Alexander gave one last bitter smile before saying, "Go, and heed my warnings. Let us remember this moment and move forwards with it as a reminder."

Returning the smile, Aramus almost mockingly bowed before the man, saying "By your leave then, Alexander the Great." And then allowing himself to return to his body. Just as he left though, he heard one last piece of advice from the spirit.

"Oh, and when you wake up, try not to get… too excited, alright!"

Confused at his words, Aramus once more faced the darkness before returning to the living.

* * *

Normally, waking up in the early morning was an annoyance for Aramus, on a good day. Why doesn't anyone else appreciate the beauty and the sweet bliss of sleep! But today, it was on a whole new level of torture for him! With the sun beating down on his face, it felt as though the pain would lessen, only slightly, if he tried removed his head from is body with a spoon!

Straining to see anything around him, Aramus took in the bright room with a silent glare. Contrast to the rift he was just in; this was just too much to handle, and too early anyway. Only just recognising that he was back in his bed, and naked (not thinking this was too odd for him), Aramus rolled over to go back to sleep for a bit more, when he bumped into another body. Also naked. Smiling at the sight, Aramus sighed in contentment, and snuggled closer to her. Now much happier than before, he slowly drifted back into his sleep, while caressing Victoria's long red hair.

Wait… red hair? But Victoria had… blond!

"Unnn, is it morning already?"

Snapping his eyes open, and fully awake now, Aramus stared at none other than Rias, in shock as she stretched and opened her eyes. Not caring for her obvious nakedness.

"Well good morning Aramus-kun. I can see that you seem to be enjoying yourself!"

Realising that he was practically flushed against her, naked, Aramus blinked a few times before realising that this would seem very… serious… had anyone else walked in on them just now, given their situation.

'Oh! 'Don't get too excited'! That's it! That's all he could say to warn me! Damn him, if he's laughing now, I swear to get my revenge somehow!'

"My apologies Gremory-san. I did not mean to… to be so close to you just now" Aramus quietly said with a growing red face. Moving away, he turned around to move off the bed before pausing. "However had I known we'd be sharing a bed, I would have made precautions to make sure this predicament wouldn't have… arisen."

"Ara, are you teasing me so early in the day Aramus-kun?" Rias asked with a chuckle. "I would have thought that a person in your position would be tactful and preserve a ladies modesty here."

Grunting in admittance, Aramus kept his eyes fixed on his window as he felt the bed shift behind him, but immediately tensed as he felt an arm snake around waist, and the feeling of firm breasts digging into his back.

"Though from the way you were holding me so tightly, I'd say that you were more than willing to embrace me. That or you've been in a similar situation like this before. Don't worry though Aramus-san, our virtue is still intact."

Ignoring the sultry tone of her teasing voice, Aramus turned to face Rias, so she could see his now cold eyes. He did not appreciate her light teasing attitude anymore.

"Why are you here?"

Realising from his tone and his eyes that she may have gone too far, Rias quickly collected herself. Giving a small, but genuine smile of apology, she turned back away from him to get dressed.

"How much of last night do you remember?" she asked as she put her underwear on.

Placing his hand to his chest, Aramus was glad but not too surprised to see not a single blemish on his torso. It was just as Rias said last night, she would heal all his wounds and save his life… for a price.

"The attack of the Fallen Angel." That was all he needed to say really.

"Ahh, so you know of them. And what of the Three Factions, mainly Devils in particular?"

"Everything that I need to know to survive, but more than enough to understand what happens now."

"Well then", stepping in front of him with her uniform on, Rias gave another beautiful smile that seemed to radiate as much as the sunrise behind her. "I'm glad I have such an intelligent person in my peerage. Allow me to re-introduce myself; my name is Rias Gremory, a High-Class Devil and your master. Let us get along, may I call you Aramus?"

* * *

Being a Sunday, and there also being no school. Aramus took his time showering and dressing himself in a shirt and linin trousers, after asking Rias to make herself at home. A few minutes later, he walked into the sitting room with two cups of tea, and offered one to Rias who was sitting on the sofa admiring his apartment.

"Thank you".

Man her smile was really distracting and disarming at times. But now isn't the time to think that!

"You have a beautiful place, may I ask how did you come to own such a place?"

"Thank you for the complement. And my family helps to provide for me. They are not here in Japan, nor do I have a particularly close relationship with them. But still, we have to look out for each other."

Seeing Rias about to ask another question, Aramus quickly put up his hand, stalling her. "Forgive me if I change the topic to a more pressing one, however I don't think I'm quite comfortable in revealing all my secrets to you just yet."

Seeing his soft smile, Rias returned it, to show her understanding before mentioning, "I hope you can tell me you secrets one day Aramus. You will find that I am a kind master, and I tend to care deeply for those under me. And… I do not wish to push you away."

Keeping his smile, Aramus very quietly replied "One day, then… perhaps soon… perhaps I'll answer everything you wish to know. All your questions." Letting the moment linger for a bit more, Aramus grew aware of the increasing tension between the two. Clearing his throat and moving away from Rias, he straightening his back for a more professional look.

"Now then, before I ask what is it that I need to know about working for you as a servant/part of your peerage? I must ask; is Issei alright?"

"Yes, you don't need to worry. I managed to revive him too, though it wasn't easy with the both of you at once. I left him back in his home, after I healed him, and then got you here to heal you too. The place was easy to find since I found your apartment keys in your pocket. After healing both you and Issei, and being up all night, I was exhausted and fell asleep besides you when I was finished."

"Ah, that is good to know. Thank you. For saving our lives. Though…" frowning slightly, Aramus asked "Though… why were you naked? And why was I also naked?"

"Ufuf, well for the healing to work at its full proficiency, it requires that I also share my demonic power with you, which can be transferred easier if we were naked, or 'skin on skin' to the wound."

"But…in that case…why were my trousers also-?"

"Also that kind of healing can only work since we are now in the same peerage. And I also can't sleep with any clothes on."

Trying to ignore that last bit of her sentence, and the fact that she blatantly ignored his question, Aramus finally mentioned the serious bit.

"Twice now you've said that I am part of your peerage. Can you please explain to me what that means? I am not fond of the idea of serving anyone just like that, nor of harvesting human sous! So can you please explain to me what it means to be a Devil?"

Smiling at his question, Rias replied "Where would you like to begin?"

* * *

It surprised Aramus on just how long it took for him to know everything important. Granted he could have just asked Alex for the information, and many things he secretly already knew. But receiving it from a different (and more attractive) point of view, he not only learnt what he wished to know but also gained her perspective and opinion on the matter. Yet what really surprised him wasn't the length of time it took to explain, but rather how he never got bored or noticed the time passing so quickly when with Rias.

Pausing only to cook a light lunch for the two, he carried on listening to Rias explain about the Three Factions, the war, the strengths and weaknesses of the Devils, how the Devils Peerage works similar to Chess. Every question he asked was patiently answered in detail, for which Aramus was very grateful for. Sometimes Rias asked her own question, which Aramus did his best to reply truthfully. But some matters he either refused to comment or said that he'd answer when he meets the rest of the peerage.

And it was by late afternoon when he suddenly realised that they weren't even talking about anything to do with the Three Factions, but rather topics and activities that interest them. The past and more personal questions were taboo to mention, but still Aramus found himself chuckling when he managed to get Rias to admit that she was 'Japanophile'! Smiling even harder when he saw her pouting at her confession.

Now standing, Rias stepped onto her magic circle she drew and turned to face Aramus before leaving. "So you promise to tell me what your Sacred Gear is soon?"

Nodding, Aramus promised. "The next chance I get with you and all your peerage present. Including Issei. I'd rather know first how he's coping and besides, it's getting rather late. You'd be sleeping in my bed again if I started now!"

Despite his teasing tone, Rias actually looked flustered before realising it was a tease. Smiling in farewell, she called out "Well then, I'll see you at school tomorrow Aramus" before disappearing in a flash of light.

'What an odd last remark!'

 **[Indeed, I think she's forgotten that you don't attend school anymore, let alone her academy.]**

'Oh Alex, I'm glad see you've returned. Though I must say that you term of 'warning me' needs to be redefined! Where were you all day?'

 **[Oh relax. Had I known you'd be so sensitive on the matter; I would have said nothing at all and pretend to not have known! And besides, you seemed to enjoy your day with her. There was no reason for me to have intervened.]**

Sighing in defeat, Aramus made his way to his room to find his phone. Realising that there was no reason to do so (who would call him after all!) Aramus suddenly found himself wondering what to do.

'Perhaps I could 'dive' and search for her-'

 **[No. Sorry Aramus but I will not allow it. Not only should we figure out these new powers of yours as a Devil, through first-hand experience, but also the likelihood that they'll appear within the summoned ones is beyond unlikely.]**

Sighing once more, Aramus accepted his words before checking the time. Now past 6 in the evening, it was considered dark enough to be night time. Changing, Aramus put on more appropriate clothes before heading out to see what his new body can do and for a bit of training.

* * *

Aramus returned home a few hours later, somewhat tired and covered in a light sweat. The worst part was the smell of rubbish reeking off him.

 **[So as Lady Gremory described to you earlier; strength and speed has overall increased but substantially more in the darkness. That and along with general stamina and your reaction time and you now being able to see more in the darkness. I'd also take a guess that your magical powers have also improved the most, maybe you're now a 'Bishop' piece! Your senses have also increased slightly, so you must notice by now just how much you smell!]**

'Hey, it wasn't my fault. The first time running with all this power; of course I was bound to slip up at first!'

 **[Yeah, slip up and crash right into a manure heap! Because that happens to every new Devil that walks this Earth!]**

'It's not manure heap anymore, it's called rubbish or garbage. It tends to contain… wait… why am I even explaining this to you! Look, I think we should be lucky that we didn't draw attention to ourselves. After all Raynare is still out there pissed off –'

 **[Oh really? I wonder why?]**

'And we have no idea how many friends she has with her' Aramus thought ignoring the sarcastic comment before. Quickly making his way to the shower to clean off the filth, Aramus pondered on what Alex and Rias said earlier, and what his new limitations were both physically and mentally.

 **[But of course, as you know, with this new strength comes with new weaknesses. Forever now you will be more affected by Light and Holy Weapons. Now even a graze will do significant damage to your body and/or soul. And it will take you a week the least to get used to normal sunlight. And let's not forget Holy Sanctuaries either, nor other places of religious worship.]**

'Well then I'm glad that I was never deeply religious in the first place. And let's be honest, we both know that I am not a morning person.'

Stepping out of the shower, Aramus dried himself off and headed for his bed, only stopping to slip on some boxers. When he settled down, Aramus was just about to nod off when a bright red magical circle exploded in the darkness in front of him.

'NOW WHAT! This better be important…'

Waiting for his night vision to return, Aramus realised that there was no one in front of him. Curious, he slowly made his way toward the end of his bed, until he noticed a brown package waiting for him on the floor before his bed.

 **[I do not sense any animosity from or in the package, and the magical circle bared the crest of the Gremory family…]**

Still wary, Aramus slowly untied the package, to finally see what it contained, and gave a deadpanned look.

'… You've got to be kidding me…'

* * *

"You may come in now."

Trying to repress a sigh of annoyance, Aramus tugged on the collar of his new uniform once more before opening the door. Making his way towards the front of the room, Aramus turned and smiled to the class before him (whilst grimacing on the inside) and bowed elegantly.

"Good morning. My name is Dotai Aramus, I am your new classmate. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

* * *

 **And please keep reading/reviewing. I'd really appreciate it if you could point out any errors or ideas!**

 **B**


	6. Chapter 1 - 6

**Thank you all for the reviews, especially Darkhero252, ApathyZero and Dadman9994.**

To say Issei was having a bad couple of days would be would be a slight understatement. Not only did he feel ill and weak most mornings now (the sun was especially hard to bare, hurting his eyes even with his eyes squeezed closed in pain), but also at night he changed. He found himself running faster, seeing better whilst sleeping less and even hear the faintest of sounds. What the hell was going on?

But what made things even worse; everyone seems to have forgotten his girlfriend Yuma! His parents laughed at the notion and even his two best friends stated that they never heard the name before, then promptly asking if he hasn't been watching enough porn. It was so convincing that he was even starting to doubt himself. Did he imagine everything? From her confession on the bridge, the date, to the walk in the park, to the… well that's just it, isn't it. Issei couldn't remember anything else after that. Only flashes of Yuma growing something like wings and throwing something at…

And then to top it all off, the crème of da bloody crème, his teacher started the day with an announcement.

"Good morning everyone. Now listen up. We have a new student joining us today, so please treat him kindly."

'Great. A 'him', meaning a guy. Why can't it be a cute girl? Or even better; a cute girl with a huge rack who doesn't mind me looking at them!'

Realising that he was starting to drool, Issei shook his head and scowled as he hear the door open and the girl shriek in delight. Not worth his attention, Issei continued to look out of the window wondering about Yuma, until a familiar voice shocked him back to the present.

"Good morning. My name is Dotai Aramus, I am your new classmate. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Turning his neck so fast that it clicked, Issei eyes widened as he saw his old friend standing before them all in his (Issei's) school uniform, and wearing one of his (annoying) charming smile. The sound of Issei's jaw hitting his desk made a few heads turn back in curiosity.

'W-What! Him! Why? How? Now? Him? Why?'

With his thoughts racing in circles, Issei could only nod as Motohama leaned closer to whisper "Great, another handsome jerk to steal all our ladies! Why can't they all just die!?"

Still nodding (in shock), Issei also heard Matsuda also curse. "Tell me about it. We've all just met this new guy and already girls are calling him 'Kuoh's Second Prince' because of his looks and the way he talks. We don't want or need another Kiba!"

'Seriously! 'Kuoh's Second Prince'! But he's just got here! And how did you manage to hear that so quickly?'

Unable to question his thoughts to the rest of the Perverted Trio, Issei could only watch as the teacher pointed out a spare desk near the back for Aramus to sit in. Slowly making his way back, Aramus ignored the looks he was getting (glares from the guys and wonder from the ladies), to only stop by Issei's desk.

'Oh no…'

"Oh, morning Issei. I hadn't known we'd be in the same class as each other."

…

It was silent in the whole class for another few seconds, to let that sink in. Before eventually;

"""Ehhhhhh!"""

Issei could only face plant his desk as he heard the whispers starting. Ignoring them and also the deathly glares his two friends were throwing his way. Issei tried to not hear the comments.

"Wait, he already knows Hyoudou?"

"What! No way. They can't know each other!"

"Nooo! We must save him from the pervert!"

"Ok class that's enough." The teacher called out, effectively bringing order back to the classroom. But it still did nothing about the looks Issei was getting, or the looks Aramus was receiving as he took his desk. He looked oblivious to all the commotion he started.

"I realise that having a new student is exciting, but lessons have started already so we will begin. Save your questions for later. Now let's start with our first lesson, English."

Groaning once more, Issei realised that Aramus was not about to help the situation at all! Face palming his desk once more, Issei could only wonder what would kill him first; the girls in his class or the concussion from hitting his head so many times in 10 minutes.

* * *

It was the lunch break now, yet Aramus found himself unable to eat, or even move due everyone around him.

"Gahh, Aramus-kun! Your English was so impressive. Can you teach me please?"

"Aramus-kun, living in England must have been amazing. Please tell us what it was like?"

"How long are you staying here for now?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

At this all the questions from the girls around him hushed and crowded forward to hear his answer. Aramus, sweat dropping from all the attention he was receiving was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Uhh… well I don't as a matter of fact. But I'm not -"

Unable to finish what he wanted to say due to the loud squeals of delight, Aramus could only sigh again as he felt the glares coming from the guys increase.

'Why am I even here again? Or better yet, how can I get out of this situation?'

 **[Partner, the only thing to do when you're outnumbered, surrounded and the enemy is closing in is to retreat. I propose the window!]**

Silently agreeing with the advice (despite the strange way of saying it and the method of retreat!) Aramus suddenly stood, effectively quieting the crowd before him, before addressing them.

"I am sorry ladies, but would you excuse me for a minute please. I need to visit the headmaster to attain my timetable for the rest of the week."

Rather than hear the expected groans of disappointment, Aramus was once again shocked when the girls cried with delight, commenting on his voice/the way he spoke.

 **[Run. Just run!]**

Quickly heading for the door, and politely decline all the offers to show him the way, Aramus was finally free from them. Sighing, he made is way outside and took the path he remembered from his first visit to the tennis courts instead of the roof. It was bound to be quiet there –

"Aramus-kun!"

Or not! Turning around, Aramus was surprised but happy to see the familiar face of Akeno in front of him. Her eyes once again captivated his attention easily.

"Hello Akeno-san. It's great to see you again. May I ask how did you know to look for me?"

"Ufufuf, and it's also good to see you too. I noticed you leaving out from the classroom window. Buchou also saw and wanted me to pass on a message."

"Buchou?"

"Oh yes, I mean Rias. But now that we are both in the same club, we must address her as 'Buchou' from now on."

"Ah, I understand. So what did our master wish to tell me?"

"Ara Ara~. I see that Buchou has already told you about us. Did she also mention my 'dark side'?" Akeno asked playfully, stepping closer.

Aramus shook his head slightly with a smile as an answer, whilst thinking; 'Nope. Well she didn't anyway. And which 'darkness' are we referring to? You being a Sadistic or part Fallen Angel?'

"Anyway, she asked me to tell you that we are to meet in the Old School Building after lunch. You do not need to worry about your afternoon lessons, the teachers have already received your excuse. She will meet you there as soon as her meeting is over. Also that the entire peerage, including Hyoudou Issei will be meeting up there later. And finally, she said that she is glad to see that the school uniform suits you. And I have to agree with her; you wear it well. Ufufu!"

Still smiling Aramus resisted the urge to tug at his collar once more. He wasn't worried in the slightest about missing some of his lessons. If the morning lessons were anything to go by, he had already been taught the majority of the subject already.

"Very well then. I will do as she asks. Will you be joining me Akeno-san while we wait for everyone else?"

"Oh my Aramus-kun. I had no idea you were so bold to ask a lady out in such a way!" Akeno teased before replying to his question. "Yes I will be joining you. As a Queen, I must be at my King's side for most of the time. However now, Buchou doesn't need me for something so trivial such as a human meeting. So allow me to show you to the Old School Building Aramus-kun."

Continuing to give a genuine smile, Aramus moved to follow Akeno towards the Occult Research Club, where he would meet the rest of the Devils and probably will have to finally reveal his power. This was going to be interesting! Supressing another sigh, Aramus moved to be at Akeno's side, ignoring Alex's diagnosis.

 **[You know, I'm no doctor but I would say that this amount of 'sighing' in a single day may be a cause for concern!]**

* * *

After being grilled by everyone in his class about Aramus, Issei finally had a chance to relax. Everyone wanted to know how he knew the new Prince, and after he assured them that they were only childhood friends who haven't seen each other in years, did the girls finally start to ease. Though Motohama and Matsuda were still glaring at him for some reason. The day was finally over and Issei was looking forward to getting home.

"Oh by the way, look what I have" Motohama suddenly changed the topic. Leaping to his feet, he emptied his entire school bag on Issei's desk. Piles of magazines and 'suggestive' DVD's clattered on the table. The girls upon noticing this quickly shouted their disgusts. The trio, already used to such comments, ignored them.

"Urgh, look guys. I really appreciate this but I'm not in the mood right now, alright." Issei said, still feeling down with everything that has happened.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Ise, my man, are you alright? This isn't like you! Are you ill? Dying? What's wrong with you man! You need to snap out of it and come back into the light!"

"Motohama, enough. I'm sure Issei is fine, or will be after watching a few 'movies' with us" Matsuda said calmly. Though there was a lecherous grin on his face when he mentioned 'movies' and his glasses gave off an evil glint!

"Ise" he continued, "are you still thinking about this 'Yuma' girl?"

"Oh yeah, your imaginary girlfriend!" Motohama suddenly spoke up. "Look Ise, despite you telling us, we've never met this girl before. And I think I'd remember kicking your ass for getting a girlfriend before me!"

'But you did kick my ass' Issei thought gloomily. 'Right after crying on the ground for 7 minutes yelling out for the 'justice' in the world! I swear it!'

But no matter how many times Issei said it, they wouldn't believe that they've ever met any girl called Amano Yuma.

"Look guys, it's like I said; I'm just not feeling too great at the moment. So I think that I'll… wait…no way!" Grabbing a specific DVD on his desk, Issei leapt to his feet staring at the treasure gem in front of him. His eyes containing life and wonder once more. "Is that 'Me, the Molester, and the Udon'? How on earth did you get that?"

"Oh yeah, our boy's back!" The duo cried, before answering. "Yes my friend; that is indeed the object that you seek and desire. The incredibly rare, directors cut, special edition of pure art! I had to pull a few strings and it cost me a row and a column of other DVD's in my collection, but it was so worth it! So how about –"

Whatever Motohama was going to say was suddenly drowned due to the girl's sudden cries of delight as they rushed to the door. There, with a stupid-ever-present-ever-pleasant smile was the bane of all men, Yuuto Kiba!

"Ahhh, Kiba-kun! How can we help you?"

"Yuuto Kiba-kun! Please go out with me!"

"Are you here to see Aramus-kun? Are you two related somehow? Or are you two -"

With the girls clambering over him, Kiba just continued to smile at them all. The trio glowered at him sullenly (for getting the girls to confess to him so easily) before getting shocked as they noticed Kiba making his way over to them.

Standing before Issei, Kiba paused and then stunned not only Issei but the rest of the class by asking "Are you Hyoudou Issei?"

Dumb-folded, Issei could only give a slow nod before Kiba gave his greetings. "My name is Yuuto Kiba, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Hyoudou Issei." His elegance and way of speaking not only made the girls swoon over him some more (to the increasing annoyance of ALL the guys now) but it also reminded Issei of someone else who spoke similarly.

"Would you mind following me please? Buchou would like to speak to you."

It took Issei a while to realise that he was talking about Rias Gremory and the famous Occult Research Club. By which time, all the anger directed to Kiba suddenly shifted to Issei. Why was he, out of everyone else, invited to join the club and meet the school idols? Even his two best friends were looking at him in outrage. About to decline (for the sake of his health!) Issei froze at Kiba's next words which he muttered quietly enough so only Issei could hear.

"She says it's also about your date last Saturday."

An image of Yuma flashed through his mind as soon as Kiba finished. The DVD he was holding clattered to the floor, forgotten.

'W-what… H-how did they know…? So was it actually…'

Realising that he needed answers, desperately; Issei nodded at the patient Kiba, who then turned and made his way out of the classroom. Issei followed, now ignoring all the comments about a 'Kiba/Issei coupling' and 'Issei's corruption may be contagious!' His only thoughts were on Yuma and how on earth Rias knew about her.

* * *

Issei was still following Kiba to the Old School Building, neither of them saying anything to each other. Issei's thoughts were still jumbled around in his head, and he was trying to make sense of it all.

"Buchou, I've brought him." Kiba said through a wooden door, bringing Issei to the present. They waited for a response, before finally entering. Issei, already familiar to the room, looked and noticed the people on the Victorian couches.

"Oh, I take it that you do not know each other." Kiba said. "May I introduce Toujou Koneko-chan, first year."

Koneko gave Issei a look as he introduced himself with a bow. She was known throughout the whole school as being the 'School Mascot' and as someone who doesn't talk much. Well she fits the description for being cute (to Issei) and absolutely expressionless. Nodding to him in return, she went back to eating her sweets.

On the other sofa, a beautiful girl with a fantastic chest rose and greeted Issei once again.

"We meet again Hyoudou Issei-kun. It is nice to see you" Akeno greeted politely, acting as a true Yamato Nadeshiko. Remembering her from earlier with the tea. Issei could only bow and introduce himself to her. Again that is. Yeah, he was that nervous. The last person, sitting beside Akeno, really did take Issei by surprise.

"Hello again Issei, how were afternoon lessons?" Aramus asked normally. As if it were perfectly natural to be with everyone else in the room. Why was he also here? Aramus then moved his attention to Kiba, who was standing next to him. Aramus rose in greeting.

"Ah, you must be Yuuto Kiba-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard many nice things about you."

Smiling, Kiba shook the offered hand firmly. "Indeed I am. Please to make your acquaintance Dotai Aramus-kun. It's a pleasure to meet 'Kuoh's Second Prince'."

"Oh, do I already have a name for myself here?" Aramus asked playfully. "In that case then, I will try and live up to everyone's expectations."

Grinning, the two separated back to their original positions. It seems that those two will get along just fine. The women-stealing-smooth-talking bastards!

It was hearing the sound of running water did Issei finally notice the shower in the corner, hidden by an alcove. Imagining who was behind it, Issei let his perverted nature take over and a depraved grin stretched over his face.

"…What a lecherous face."

Hearing Koneko say that, Issei slumped over as if taking an imaginary blow to the gut. 'Sorry for being so lecherous…'

Hearing the curtain opening, Issei watched Rias step out of the shower dressed in some cleaned, fresh uniform. Issei had to admit that with her wet hair she looked really, really hot!

"Ah, I'm glad to see you've made it Issei. Sorry, I needed to take a shower… because… well it doesn't matter." She said as she made her way behind the desk. Wait… was she blushing? And why was there even a shower in the room?

"Well now, since that everyone has made it, Dotai Aramus-kun and Hyoudou Issei-kun. We the Occult Research Club welcome you!"

'Err what now'

"As Devil's."

'…Oh right…'

* * *

Sitting down and enjoying his tea, Aramus carried on remaining calm whilst Issei besides him… well… he didn't seem to be taking the news of being a Devil very well. In fact it was more if he were in a permeant state of shock. Or was it disbelief…?

 **[Can you blame the human? It's not every day that we learn of the supernatural realm and that our Gods exists. Your reaction was almost the same if I remember correctly.]**

'True, however I soon accepted the facts. They made sense due to everything going on at the time. But if Issei's shocked now, imagine his reaction when he realises that he is already special. The first of his kind!'

 **[Indeed. Being the first Sekiryuutei to also be a Devil, now that I'd never imagine ever happening. However if we're being honest, his reaction is nowhere near as bad as Lady Rias reaction earlier!]**

Supressing a smirk, Aramus recalled the conversation he had before Issei arrived.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _Patiently waiting for Rias and the others to arrive, Aramus sat on the couch. Only to be surprised when Akeno decided to sit on the same one rather than the other one in front of him. Flashing him a smile, Akeno went on to ask a few questions, just to pass the time it would seem, for they were all polite but pointless and trivial. Answering all the questions asked towards him, Aramus was again slightly taken back when he found himself once more enjoying his time, and the friendly exchange of teases with Akeno._

 _It was when Akeno laughed heartedly at a slightly humiliating moment in Aramus past (involving one angry swan and a younger Aramus swimming) when the door opened and Rias stepped into the room. Greeting Aramus with a smile, Rias suddenly frowned slightly, taking note of the close proximity between Aramus and Akeno before settling down behind her desk._

 _Akeno stood to make more tea for Buchou, and left Aramus and Rias alone to talk for a bit._

 _"Sorry for being slightly late, but the meeting went on for longer than expected. Koneko, Kiba and Issei should be arriving soon."_

 _"Not at all" Aramus replied. "I've been having a lovely conversation with Akeno in the meantime. Was this meeting of yours conclusive?"_

 _Frowning again from his remark, Rias shook her head before responding. "It was only to talk about the Ball Tournament that is coming up soon. The teachers wanted to know the possible activities that all the clubs wanted to partake in."_

 _Allowing the silence to settle a moment longer, Rias shifted before speaking again, almost nervously asking. "Aramus, I need to ask… I've told you about the Three Factions and the delicate balance they hold. Yes?"_

 _Nodding, Aramus wondered where this was going. Akeno meanwhile returned and placed a tea in front of her King before taking her place; standing behind Buchou's right shoulder._

 _"…Well…I was wondering… given their recent actions, what are your views on Fallen Angels. Or more specifically; the views of those who attacked you. Do you desire revenge on a personal level, or will you risk an all-out, open war against them?"_

 _Thinking for a moment, Aramus answered. "I do not judge an entire race on the actions of a few." Ignoring Akeno's wide eyes and Rias pleasantly surprised face, Aramus carried on his explanation. "To declare war on an entire race for the actions of a few is not a wise move. And I haven't even heard their side of the story yet. Did they kill me out of spite, or were they under orders and simply following because their lives were at risk? I do not know yet."_

 _Seeing Rias was about to ask something, Aramus kept going. "True, I've not forgiven nor forgotten what they did to me. And I don't plan on forgetting it. But till the time comes, I will not make an example of, or take my revenge on any Fallen Angels that cross my path. However at the same time, if I ever meet the ones who did this, and they do not give a satisfactory excuse, or they even provoke me; I will make sure to annihilate them forever. That I promise."_

 _It was silent for a minute, with Rias looking satisfied whilst Akeno looked strangely conflicted, Aramus simply waited for the others to arrive. He said what he needed to say._

 _"But don't you seek revenge? Don't you wish to retaliate against what they did, to make sure that they don't hurt you again? And what about killing Issei?"_

 _Glancing back to Rias, who asked, Aramus perceived that she simply wished to clarify his thoughts, to remove all doubts on what he said. "As I said before, if those who killed me cross my path and do not give me a reasonable excuse, then I will kill them. But I will not take my anger out on the innocent. Even if they may be considered my enemy. Otherwise a cycle of hatred will repeat itself with people always trying to kill me! And I have different plans for my future."_

 _"That may be noble and very mature of you to say Aramus-kun, but we will not know if you mean what you say till the moment arrives." Akeno remarked, before the sadistic smile of hers appeared. "I think that sending a message to the survivors may be the best way in teaching the others to leave you alone. If you want, I would be more than happy to help you…teach it into submission that is." Rias gave nothing away from her Queen's attitude, save only to sip her tea._

 _Smiling at the apparent 'heartless' suggestion, Aramus shook his head as a no, and replied in an equally teasing manner. "Thank you for the offer but no. I do not enjoy the idea of giving pain onto others for pure enjoyment. And besides, I think that 'teaching into submission' as a message for the others is a waste of time. Rather like lighting a stick of dynamite tied to a boomerang and throwing it away; it will eventually come back to blow up in your face!"_

 _*Cough/Splutter*_

 _Not expecting such a saying to come from Aramus out of everyone, Rias choked on her tea, sending it everywhere and spilling it down her school uniform. It was silent for a minute before Aramus and Akeno blurted out laughing at the unusual undignified action. Their laughter only growing harder as Rias pouted at the two, trying to show her anger and preserve her pride, before throwing her hands in the air and stating that she was going to shower and change before the others saw her._

 _Still smiling and chuckling in amusement, Akeno and Aramus shared a few glances. Only recovering when there was a knock on the door._

 _"You may come in" Akeno said, as the shower started. Hearing a curtain closing, clothes hitting the floor, and a shower starting; Aramus refused to turn round and peek. He only wondered why there was a shower in the first place. As the door opened, a small but attractive girl entered the room with a sweet in hand. She had short white hair, hazel eyes and a childish face, that didn't seem to belong with the emotionless expression she was showing._

 _"Arara, Koneko-chan, thank you for coming so soon. Buchou is in the shower. I take it lessons are now over for the day?" Nodding in response, Koneko's eyes fixed themselves on Aramus. 'Oh my, I sorry for not introducing you earlier. Koneko, this is Dotai Aramus-kun, our new member. Aramus-kun, this is Toujou Koneko-chan; she is in the year below you at school."_

 _Standing to greet her, Aramus bowed his head towards his junior and smiled, before the smile leaving his face as he saw Koneko back away, with a fearful expression. It was almost like a dog would raise his hackles at an intruder, or a cat spitting in discomfort. In fact Aramus was half expecting a hiss to escape from her before she managed to compose herself and greeted herself back to him. It was odd, very odd given Akeno's expression and tilt of her head; Aramus experienced the same reaction from most animals now for the past couple of years, but never from a human till now._

 _Not wishing to linger on the peculiar behaviour, Aramus sat back down and pretended not to be too offended by it. Did he do anything to her in the past? Or was it possible that she was just as sensitive to detect the smell…_

 _Still pondering, and not noticing the increasing awkward tension rising, from the confused Akeno and Koneko who seemed to be determined to observe him now, Aramus decided to research into the matter with Alex later. But now he had to focus again, because the door knocked once more and a male's voice sounded through the door, asking for entry._

 ** _(End of Flashback)_**

 **[Yep, I've never seen a lady react like that just because of something you said. And it wasn't even that bad or sexually implied! Just where did you learn that expression before?]**

Aramus smiled as he 'saw' Rias talked to Issei who was still looking doubtful. It's not easy to pay attention on two separate things at the same time.

'Long story, and actually I know it from a real experiment I did with a stick of dynamite and a boomerang when I was younger.'

 **[…Man I missed out on that! That's a pity… Oh and by the way, I already have information regarding the two newcomers; Yuuto Kiba and Toujou Koneko-chan. Very interesting, and a lot of information on Kiba. It's a sad tale for both though…]**

'Save it for later then, I will hear all that you have to say. But for now, we must pay attention. I think you and Ddraig might appear soon.'

 **[And when that time comes, I'm sure we will be triumphant and glorify ourselves. But do we now suddenly trust these Devils? Are you really going to tell and show them everything?]**

Aramus was silent, considering which path to choose, before Rias distracted him from his thoughts.

"-Amano Yuma"

Issei's face suddenly went from dry amusement to hard and serious. Clearly it was a very sensitive matter to him. Aramus remembered her vividly, and the way Issei acted around her. Focusing his memories on how Issei behaved towards her, he quietly grew even more concerned.

"She did exist, and you did go on a date with her" Rias continued relentlessly, and seeing Issei going from seriousness to anger, Rias pulled out a photo of the two together. Just like that, his anger evaporated and stared at the photo, drinking in the sight of her.

"Is that really her? Is that really Amano Yuma-chan?" It was like hearing a beggar asking for water, it was getting really uncomfortable for Aramus to look at the desperate Issei.

"Yes. It looks like she tried erasing all evidence of herself after killing you, well that's the power of a Fallen Angel I suppose, the same kind that tried to kill you." Rias carried on regardless, but not due to lack of empathy for Issei. "She came into contact with you to accomplish her goal; to kill you."

Issei's head snapped up from the picture, his eyes widening on the word 'kill'.

"…But…why… why would she…?"

"To them, you had to die, it couldn't be helped… actually no, it was more like you being unlucky."

"Unlucky! But I'm still alive! So why was I targeted? Why was she trying to kill me?"

Issei was beginning to lose his temper, and Aramus couldn't blame him.

"The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. She must have received a weak response from it, but that's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear."

"Sacred Gear… I've heard that…"

Focusing on Issei closely now, Aramus waited for him to explain. Where did he hear that from? Aramus thought that Issei had no knowledge of the supernatural till very recently…

"Amano Yuma was the one who told me… the moment before she… she told me that I was a threat to her and to blame God for giving me a Sacred Gear."

Kiba then spoke up. "Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history or whom are famous are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear, but a low level one at that." Akeno continued after Kiba, before Rias took charge again.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels and even Angels. Issei, stand here and raise your dominant hand."

Looking even more confused, he quickly did as he was told and stood in the centre of the room with his left hand raised. After confirming about what his strongest position should be (Aramus had to roll his eyes in amusement. He hasn't changed a bit since childhood!) there was a sudden flash of light around Issei's left arm before a blood red, clawed gauntlet appeared before everyone.

"That is your Sacred Gear. And that is the very reason why Amano Yuma got close to you. And that is why she decided to kill you. It also appears to be a 'Twice Critical' Sacred Gear, but…" Rias explained with a note of finality before trailing off. If Issei looked confused before, he know looked like he was about to be sick, with all this happening to him at once. "You keep saying 'killed me'. So how am I still alive then?"

In replying to him, Rias handed over a piece of paper that Issei saw with recognition. It was a piece of paper with the Gremory symbol on it. "You were handed this piece of paper with my sigil on it. When you were dying, you wished hard enough for me to appear. Light Weapons are deadly to humans, but even more so to Devils. Because your life was about to disappear forever, I made a deal and I revived you as my servant."

Pondering on what she said, Issei took a moment before turning to Aramus. "She said earlier that she welcomes both of us as Devils. When did you become a Devil and why?"

Giving a bitter smile, Aramus replied truthfully to his old friend. "Probably a few seconds after you actually. The day you died, you and Amano Yuma walked into the park. I happened to pass that way when I saw you both entering, but I did not think any more then that at the time. After a while, I felt a barrier go up and immediately knew you were in danger. But by the time I got there, it was too late, you were already gravely injured and passed out due to blood loss. I was…careless, and sloppy, that I rushed into things without thinking. The girl Amano Yuma turned into the Fallen Angel known as Raynare, and killed me when I was distracted. When Rias-san arrived, you were at deaths door and I was shortly following. She saved us both…"

"When I was summoned, I immediately knew that you had a Sacred Gear Issei." Rias followed on from where he left off. "But even with Aramus trying to help you, I knew you would still die. So I decided to save both your lives as my servant Devils. Let us reintroduce ourselves, Yuuto."

Kiba smiled at the two after Rias called his name out. "My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun and you Dotai Aramus-kun. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you both."

"…First year. …Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintances. …I'm a Devil too." Toujou Koneko-chan bows her head. Still looking slightly uncomfortable to Aramus.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu." Akeno bows her head very politely.

And lastly, it's Rias' turn to go.

She waved her crimson hair and announced; "And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, may I call you Aramus and Ise?"

Devil wings popped out from all their backs. Issei could only stare in wonder at his wings. Aramus sighed again. 'Well this was about to get interesting' he thought as he grew his wings to full height.

* * *

 **I realise that I am really stretching this out, and you (hopefully!) are getting tired of waiting for me to explain his Sacred Gear. Well no fears, next chapter will be posted soon (depending if I continue this or not) explaining a good part of Aramus's Sacred Gear! Any questions, then please ask anytime, or just leave a review!**

 **B**


	7. Chapter 1 - 7

As soon as the introductions were made, and Issei still supporting that idiotic grin on his face, Rias suddenly turned around to face Aramus with a bright smile.

"Now it's your turn!"

"Uhh, well then. My name is Dotai Aramus and-"

"No, no, no. Not that! I mean it's your turn to reveal your Sacred Gear! Okay!" Rias corrected cheerfully, still wearing that playful smile that just screamed to Aramus ~"You promised after all!"~

Realising that everyone was now looking at him (Issei had managed to figure out how to retract his wings), Aramus also gave a playful smile before slowly raising the back of his left hand to eye level. There was a tense atmosphere for a moment, everyone holding their breaths in anticipation, but after a few more minutes with nothing happening, Rias looked confused.

"I don't understand. Can you not produce your Sacred Gear? But if Ise could do it then surely… are you thinking of your strongest position? You must try harder."

Keeping his playful smile on his face (and ignoring Issei's shouts of "Do the Kamehameha! Do the Kamehameha!) Aramus only kept his left hand there; now swaying side-to-side in a lazy manner. His smile only growing at the look of confusion on Rias' face and Akeno cry of amusement as she figured it out.

"Arara, Aramus-kun! You really enjoying tormenting others! What are we going to do with you…" she said whilst licking her fingers. ('Really! You're getting aroused now?'). "Is it your ring?"

Smiling with everyone now focusing their gaze on his little finger on his left hand. There, as it always has been, was a small, golden ring above his knuckle. Containing nothing but a small but clear Amethyst gemstone.

"Yep! This is my, so called, Sacred Gear."

There was an even bigger silence this time, and seeing everyone's reaction, (Kiba was looking mildly curious, Koneko looked bored and unimpressed, Akeno still had her smile but it was also interested, Issei looked torn between confused and smug, as if he was proud that his was much more flashier and impressive. Rias looked also torn between shocked and disappointed.) Aramus slowly shook his head. People will never learn it seems.

"T-That's it? But…but I thought with the Chess pieces I used for the two of you, that you'd…." Rias seemed to trail off, and looking as if her father just cancelled Christmas and told her that Santa Clause wasn't real!

 **"I think that you've been amused for long enough now Aramus."**

Jumping at the sudden, deep voice, everyone looked at the source of the announcement; Aramus's ring. Now though the jewel was faintly glowing, giving off a soothing light to the Devils around.

"As you wish, though it was fun seeing everyone's true thoughts of me for a moment." Aramus said, mainly directing his line of comment to Rias, before turning and sitting back down. This was going to be a long talk.

"Aramus. Who…who was that?"

"That Rias was my 'Sacred Gear'. I do not know of its name, but the ring appears to the next bearer or wielder upon the death of the previous host. As for who spoke earlier…"

 **"Greetings Rias Gremory, and to you all. My name is Alexander the Third of Macedon, 'Ruler of all Greece', 'High Lord of Asia' and the 'Conqueror of the Known World'. My human father was Philip the Second, but in reality, my true father was Zeus, King of the Olympians. And I am the spirit that has created a contract with the wielder known as Dotai Aramus."**

"Otherwise known to the majority of the world as, Alexander the Great." Aramus cheerfully finished, then calmly waiting for the next person to get out of shock and ask him a question.

* * *

It was a couple of minutes later did Rias finally break the heavy silence (really; Aramus was getting a little bit concerned about their shocked faces), and they were all sitting down now. Rias behind her desk and all the others on the sofa facing Aramus.

"So… what do you mean 'Alexander the Great'? And what's this 'contract'?"

Taking a second to collect his thoughts, Aramus was about to tell them everything before Alex said privately;

 **[But don't tell them everything, leave the more important details out. We cannot trust them, and it's always best to have a few unknown tactics to use against our enemies!]**

Rolling his eyes at his paranoia, Aramus began to tell them what he knew but left out a few things to appease the spirit.

"Do not ask me why, but this ring appeared to me 5 years ago, when I was in England. I learnt that the ring only appears to those who are meant to wield it, and no one else, and that it will always remain mine and accept only me until I die."

 **"I myself was not present at the times of the past wielders. With each new host, a new contract is created between them. However I've been able to learn a few things regarding the past contracts. It would seem that one of the past wielder of the ring was Pablo Escobar.**

"The infamous Colombian drug lord?" Kiba asked curiously.

 **"The very same. As it turns out, he was a wielder of the same ring as you see before you, and for the majority of his life. And, if it's coincidence or chance I know not, but he managed to enter into a contract with none other than Edward Teach.**

There was another shocked silence in the room, as they realised that the infamous El Patron or the 'King of Cocaine' was a previous wielder of the same ring that Aramus had on, and his partner was the even more infamous; 'Captain Blackbeard' the English pirate! Well it certainly explains a lot…

 **"If the spirit residing in the ring influences and has a direct affect with the hosts mind, or if it was simply two kindred souls embracing each other, I do not know. But it would always seem that the host has the final say on the matter, the spirit is simply to assist."**

'Let us hope so, I'd rather not die of malaria! Or, I suppose to you, 'poisoned by my closest friends and allies'!'

 **[Why you -]**

"But you are Alexander the Great…you died years ago! How are you now here?" Issei asked.

 **"Yes I am dead, and have been for more than a 'few years'. And as I uttered my final breath upon this land; my soul went to the underworld, along with everyone else's who has ever lived, breathed or walked. The ring, in essence, creates a contract with the souls of the dead. A contract where a soul can exist in this ring, in order to aid and advise the host of the time."**

There was another silence in the room as everyone took in this new information. Issei was looking more surprised and impressed than anyone else, being new to the whole supernatural world.

'And if only they knew half of what we can do…'

Rias slowly stood up and picked out a large, old and pealing, leather bound book from the shelf and sat back down with it. Flicking through the pages, it was the only sound in the room for a moment, with everyone's attention now on her.

"I can't claim to know everything in this book, however I have read most of it. And yet in all its pages; I have never heard of a Sacred Gear which could do anything like that."

 **[Well you wouldn't, given that we're nothing to do with Sacred Gears. Save destroy them all of course!]**

'Not now, and you already know what I think on the matter. I will not repeat myself.'

"This power, though seemingly useless to others, is a valuable Sacred Gear. Allowing the host to gain more knowledge then one could normally do in their life time. What else can you do?" Rias seemed to be getting more and more excited the more Aramus explains, and the more she thinks of all the possibilities.

"Well, it seems that I can easily do magic now." Aramus said, whilst holding out his left hand, which promptly coated itself within a violet sphere. "Though now as a Devil, I suppose that my powers have increased even more so."

'Also helps that I'm your Bishop after all!' he thought privately.

"A mysterious new Sacred Gear, and what 'seems' to be a Twice Critical." Rias said looking down in thought, but when she brought her head up, it was one of happiness. "I am glad that I have the two of you, I'm sure, no, I am certain that there is more to be seen here, and that our lives are going to be much livelier from now on!"

'Oh, did you also pick up on that?!' Aramus thought sarcastically.

"Starting now!" Rias announced with a fire in her eyes. Standing, she looked over to Issei and Aramus and addressed the two. "Given that the majority of pure Devils were killed in a great war long ago, and that children from two Devils are rare; we started gathering humans with potential and turn them into our Devil servants." Rias suddenly explained, for Issei's benefit Aramus thought, given as he already knew all of this from Alex and Rias yesterday.

"So, I'm servant after all." Issei asked

"Oh, don't make a face like that. Now, I will get to the point. Since this only increases the number of servants, it doesn't increase the number of powerful Devils. So the Devils decided to give chances for power to reincarnated Devils— those who were reincarnated from a human. They decided to give peerage to reincarnated Devils as well, as long as they are powerful. Because of that, there are many Devils in humans' society. There are also numbers of Devils like myself who came to humans' society as well. Ise, even though you haven't realised it, I'm sure you have passed through some Devils in this town."

'So we can eventually gain our own peerage…hmm… I wonder…'

"So Devils were always nearby then!?"

"Yes. Though there are some humans who can distinguish which ones are Devils. A person with a strong greed or a person who wants to get help from Devils usually can distinguish us strongly. We are usually summoned by the ones who can distinguish between them, through the leaflet with magic-circle that we give out. There are people like you, Ise, who can distinguish Devils but don't believe in our existence, but majority of them usually believe it if they see our demonic-powers."

 **[Well that's fine and all but I don't think Issei summoned Lady Rias out of Greed! Out of all the deadly sins; I'd say Lust is his motivator!]**

Despite not wanting to, Aramus found himself nodding to his words as Issei realised that he could gain a peerage of his own and fill it with women and have sex with them. His nodding soon turn to pinching the bridge of his nose as Issei cried out about how being a Devil suddenly rocks!

"Ara ara. It's just like you said Buchou. He does make me feel like; 'I have a very idiotic brother now'." Even Akeno was agreeing.

Smiling, Rias turned to Aramus and asked him "And what of you Aramus? Issei here wants to become the 'King of Harems'. But what is it that you desire out of life?"

Again with everyone facing him, Aramus thought for a while before answering. "Honestly, I have no idea!" He said, getting strange looks from everyone else. "Well, isn't it true that a Devil can live for an incredibly long time, for centuries and more normally? In that case then I won't give you a definite goal now, but rather enjoy the journey, accept the challenges and choose the path that I wish to follow. For the duration of my life, for all the years I live, I will have many goals and will have completed even more."

"How… mature of you to think in such a way..." Rias said, with a soft but kind smile. "Or is it that you are restless and indecisive?"

Smiling at her jest, Aramus replied (speaking over Issei's protests; demanding that a true man should also aim to have a harem) "Perhaps, but I suppose that it doesn't really matter either way. For no matter what I may chose; from now on I will always stay by your side. That I promise."

Ignoring her blush, Aramus continued to stare softly at her with a smile of his own. Ignoring Alex's gagging notions, or when he heard Koneko say; "… I have idiot Senpai's…"

* * *

After explaining to Ise to calling her 'Buchou' from now on, Rias gave the two her Devil pamphlets to spread across the town, and allowing the two to argue later which one should get the bike. Aramus, when told his new job, had an air of reluctance and rebellion before it quickly disappeared to be replaced with a calm and collected attitude. Is he still fighting over the fact that he has a master now…?

After watching the two leave, the others settled down. Seeing as there was no contracts tonight (Rias explained to all her customers about introducing new people), Koneko sat down and nibbled at a sweet, but slowly. Kiba crossed his arms and leaned against the window, when Akeno went to Rias' side.

"It would seem that we have some new, interesting Devils in our peerage." Akeno said.

"…Although…?" Rias prompted her Queen to carry on what she left out.

"…Did you not feel as if they were hiding something? Aramus-kun more than anyone else. That once more he only told us what he wanted us to know, and twisting his words to suit his needs and hide things from us…"

Kiba shifted slightly and answered the unasked question. "I think we can trust him. He seems to be nice enough, and was sincere for most part of the conversation. And look at all of us, we all have a dark past that we don't wish to talk about. Perhaps it's the same for him."

Noticing that Koneko had stopped eating and putting down her sweet, Rias asked for her opinion. "And what of you Koneko? What are your views on the two new addition?"

Silent for a moment, Koneko eventually answered in a soft voice. "… Issei-senpai is a perverted idiot who hides a great pain… but he seems nice…"

Smiling, Rias then asked; "And what of Aramus?"

Losing all colour, Rias got concerned when her Rook turned pale and wide eyed briefly, an involuntary shiver clearly passing over her. "… Aramus-senpai… seems nice too… but…"

Waiting for Koneko to collect herself, Rias noticed that everyone was slightly leaning towards her now, waiting for her verdict.

"… But he smells of death..." she finally finished.

"Oh my, really? Well he does have a spirit residing in his ring, could that be what you were sensing?" Akeno asked. Out of everyone here, it was Koneko who was more sensitive in picking up the auras of other supernatural. However if proven to be too much for her, she tends to need time to recover…like now for instance.

Shaking her head, Koneko softly continued. "No…it wasn't that… it's hard to describe… but it's like death follows him, it clings to him… as a cat would hiss and defend itself against a threat, or the animals would flee before a natural disaster strikes… that is what I'm feeling. Aramus-kun gives off the sensation of death."

Eye brows raised at her comment, Rias started to feel uncomfortable about who she has just let into her peerage. But Koneko carried on.

"But I do not run… not because I want to be brave or prove my steel, but because… I know Aramus-senpai is a nice guy. Overall, he would not harm me…not without reason…and his aura also sings out to me… I can't describe it… but I feel like I'm reunited with a lost friend"

Again Rias heard about his 'aura singing or attracting others' but what on earth did it mean? Rias couldn't detect anything herself, but Tsubaki, Akeno and now Koneko could? It wasn't a chance or a mistake now, and it infuriated her that she was too weak to sense it for herself.

Just what was Aramus hiding?

* * *

 **Read and Review. And feel free to ask me any questions.**

 **B**


	8. Chapter 1 - 8

It's been a couple of days now since being introduced to everyone, and settling in into his new school routine, and already Aramus was getting used to it… so naturally he was bored. After another day of lessons (where he entered school, the girls followed, entered class, the girls squealed, has his lessons, he learns nothing, eats lunch, the girls glomp around him, play's sports, guys try to kill him. All in all; a normal day!) Aramus was making his way to the Old School Building to get a break when his name was called out behind him.

Turning, Aramus came almost nose to nose with a striking female. With a short bob cut black hair, slim figure, the lady in front of him was in her late teens, wore glasses and had an expression that just cried 'Resistance is Futile!'

Taking a step away to be polite, Aramus then noticed another lady standing a bit behind the first. This one also had raven hair, but it was long and reached her knees. Similarly she wore glasses, but they only seemed to enhance the fact that she had heterochromia eyes (one violet, one light brown. Not that Aramus noted paid that much attention to them, or thought they were alluring!).

Bowing to the two, Aramus introduced himself. "Good afternoon. My name is Dotai Aramus, and it's a pleasure meeting you both. How may I help?"

"My name is Souna Shitori, President of the Student Council, Third Year. This is Tsubaki Shinra, the Vice-President of the Student Council, also Third Year. We would like to talk to you, if you don't mind."

Calm, strict, professional and to the point. Aramus wondered what the hell he did this time, to have gained the Student Councils attention.

 **[Speaking of, they're actually Devils so you're on the money, as you people say…]**

"Oh, and may I ask why the two of you are seeking me out? Have I done anything?" Aramus asked, ignoring Alex's attempt to speak 'modern' and trying to gain more time to think.

 **[Souna Shitori is really Lady Sona Sitri, a High-Class** **Devil** **from the Sitri Clan. Sister to the current Satan with the title of 'Leviathan'… who apparently likes to dress up… as a 'Magical Girl' costume… anyway…moving on. Lady Sitri has started her Peerage and has inherited her families control over water, and is quite experienced with it. However she is a prodigy when it comes to tactics; almost a clear record of victories. Hey, just like me… but mine were real battles so she automatically loses…]**

'NOT NOW!'

"Nothing wrong, we simply wish to have a private conversation. Mainly to ask about how you are settling in as a new student, but also to make you aware that your 'laid back attitude' has been reported to us by the teachers. So shall we?"

Not flinching or giving anything away in the slightest, Aramus noted that Souna, or Sona, showed no emotion the entire time, preferring to be strict and professional. And by the time she finished her sentence, she was already walking away, as if expecting him to follow. However the other one, Tsubaki Shinra, waited for him. So she was going to make sure he followed Sona anyway. Also acting very professionally, Tsubaki was silent as Aramus stepped up beside her, as they followed Sona back into the Main Building.

 **[Tsubaki Shinra, Queen to Lady Sitri, Middle-Class Devil. Wields the Sacred Gear of Mirror Alice; the ability to absorb and return any enemy attacks. Troublesome… also is a Master Naginata Wielder and is also a Master at 'Reverse'; the ability to turn the effects of any power or object into its opposite. No wonder she's already Middle-Class Devil…if in a fight, get rid of her first…]**

Taking all this in whilst following, Aramus couldn't help but be impressed at Sona's Queen. All that power and ability, and to be a Master at it so soon, then including her Sacred Gear to top it all off. Aramus was very interested in the attractive woman walking besides him; between the two using only their melee weapons; who would win?

As if sensing his gaze, Tsubaki turned to look at him questioningly. Not looking away, Aramus gave a slight smile in greeting (wishing to start a conversation with her) when she frowned and quickly looked away. Wondering if he did something wrong, Aramus said nothing for the rest of the journey down the hall, not noticing the slight blush on Tsubaki's face.

Upon reaching a room labelled 'Student Council', Sona opened the door and marched through, leaving Aramus and Tsubaki to follow in her wake. Closing the door behind her, Tsubaki indicated a chair in front of the desk Sona was now sitting behind, waiting for him. Sitting down, Aramus noted that this was simply an old, unused classroom rather than a proper office. But he wasn't about to mention that to these two now, they actually pose a threat to him as a team. Realising a new game was about to be played, Aramus wanted to get the head start.

"So, may I ask what this is really about?"

Raising an eyebrow, and sharing a look with her Queen besides her, Sona turned showing a slight smile. Her first emotion.

"Interesting, may I ask what gave me away?"

"Even if teacher have been complaining about my 'laid back attitude', I like to think that I keep a respectable and cordial relationship with them, during class and out of it. If I've mildly annoyed them, I'm confident that they will shrug it off eventually."

"Also, and more evidently, even if I was 'laid back', my homework on the other hand has always been on time and receiving high marks. Balancing out my 'attitude'. And I've only been here for a couple of days so far; long enough to have 'settled in' but not long enough to have gained any complaints nor be a bad influence to the rest of my class. Well, that's my deduction anyway."

It was silent for a few seconds, Sona's slight smile never leaving. "I can now see why Rias wanted you to join her. It would seem that she's gained a valuable member."

'To the point and yet vague… oh very well done…' Aramus was truly impressed by the word play that was going on.

"Well, she did leave me with no other choice in the end. But I am happy I suppose, I got dragged in by an old friend of mine, so I'm not completely alone their either. I suppose that now all I need to do is get used to the club activities and listen to 'Buchou' from now on."

Still quiet, Sona was smiling before sighing and glancing away. "This game we play, it will only hinder us and second guess all our words. Let us speak plainly and be completely honest with one another?"

Smiling in turn, Aramus nodded to those terms before speaking first, asking the first question.

"Why has it taken this long for us to meet then?"

"While I have been meaning to speak to you since you arrived, I like to plan ahead unlike an old friend of mine." Smiling in understanding who she meant, Aramus waited for her to continue. "For the past couple of days I've been gathering a report on you. I used the time to learn everything I could about you and what you may pose to us; a liability."

No longer smiling, Aramus quickly asked; "And what did you find?"

"Don't worry, it seems that you've covered your tracks well for the past 9 years. The report was annoyingly thin. All I know is that you went to London after your parents died, and then almost a decade later, returned under your mothers surname to your birthplace."

"I see…" To be honest, it wasn't that shocking to learn about that, it was bound to happen; someone digging around his past. But he was glad to know that most of his history wasn't readily available to all. "Well I have to admire you for your research. I would do the same in your shoes, if a new 'liability' turned up and now, we can ask the questions that really matter, rather repeat ourselves about trivial and pointless things."

Giving an appreciative nod of thanks, Sona got asked the next question.

"What are you? Really?"

"A Devil. I was a human till last weekend, until I was tricked and ambushed by a Fallen Angel."

"What is your power?"

"I possess a spirit from the underworld, he keeps me updated with information he knows, and provides advice when he deems necessary."

"He?"

"Alexander the Third of Macedon, or known as Alexander the Great."

Eyes widening at the name, Sona carried on with her questions nevertheless.

"How long have you known him?"

"Almost 5 years now."

"Then what are your powers? Your true powers?"

Shaking his head in a playful manner, Aramus clicked his tongue. "Ah, ah, ah! That's not how the game works. You've already asked me that question once. And besides, I've answered three of your questions now; it's my turn to ask a question."

Now frowning, Sona looked annoyed. "We agreed no more games, and this is a serious matter now. I need to know if you're a threat. To Rias, to me, to our peerage and to this school. You will answer my questions."

"Well then let us continue, but know that I am a very good liar and I can't promise to be truthful anymore with these new rules. I refuse to be so easily pushed around like a chess piece you Devils seem to be so fond of playing with."

Now both being serious, meaning every word, the two eyed each other with nether backing down. Aramus felt he needed to defend his pride here.

"Do you mean us harm?"

Surprised at the new voice, Aramus turned to face Sona's Queen. She seemed to understand everything that went on, and more it would seem for asking the more important question.

"No. I mean you, nor anyone else harm here. I will respond if challenged, but I do not seek out a confrontation. Now being a Devil, I have a master and my position to think about. I will not so easily be swayed to run or kill just out of spite. Does that answer your question?"

Seeing her nod in acceptance, Aramus stood up. "Well then, it has been a pleasure Lady Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra, wielder of 'Mirror Alice', but I am done being interrogated. If you wish to have a civilised talk, then I am more than happy to with either one of you. Or if you believe that I have been arrogant and overstepped by place, then please ask Buchou for reports and valuation on me. I hope you have a nice day."

With that, Aramus bowed and left, gently closing the door behind him.

'Great, now I'm going to be late to see Buchou' he thought before walking quickly away. 'Never make a woman wait' he thought.

* * *

Watching the door close, Tsubaki gave a soft sigh of relief, before turning to face her King. She didn't think that she'd ever meet anyone who could play Sona at her own game, let alone change the rules. See, she knew that the more a person spoke the more information he provided to his enemies. That's why her King couldn't stand fools whom, in battle, announce their attack name (allowing the enemy to recognise and counter attack even sooner) but also went on to describe what it involves.

But Aramus-kun… he was very good at playing the game. Only giving a slight pause and a reaction when learning about them doing research on him, he never once slipped up. Instantaneously replying, he answered all the questions asked in such a controlled manner that Tsubaki was sure that he was clearly hiding something. And he knew that now; they had no more clues to follow in getting his secrets into the open air. Almost teasing them as a way of punishment for changing the rules to suit them.

Still quiet, Tsubaki waited patiently for her King to speak. She was still siting, now with her clasped together in front of her mouth, thinking. No doubt she was remembering every moment of that conversation and seeing if she may have missed something.

Giving a tired sigh, Sona broke the silence with her opinion on the mysterious new Devil. "It would seem that Rias has captured a skilled opponent. I will warn her to keep an eye out on him, and yet I feel jealous of her for getting him first."

Eyes slightly widening, Tsubaki silently wondered if she has ever known Sona to be jealous of Rias before. Not including the jealousy of having a, some-what, sane of mind, relative. Sona realising what she said and how pathetic it was, shook her head and turned to Tsubaki.

"Alert the rest of the peerage, tell them to be on guard around him; to not speak of any sensitive topics and to keep an eye for anything out of character. They will keep doing this until we know him better. Until we can trust him. Understood?"

Seeing Tsubaki give a single nod, Sona carried on. "His last remark; he knew who we both really were. And I bet you Rias would not have told him about that, especially how she shouldn't know you have a Sacred Gear. So it was more of a warning to us, about not to cross him again. However his attitude never changed, and he seemed always polite…"

Waiting a bit, Tsubaki finally got her orders, and for once hesitated carrying them out.

"I will go and speak to Rias, and ask her for her opinion of him. In the meantime, we will build up a new report of him and what he does. One day, if he proves to be genuine, I may even look forward to a game of chess with him. He offered to have a 'civilised talk' with either one of us, so I want you to organise something for the two of you. I expect a detailed report within the next month."

'Did her King just set her up to spy on Aramus-kun? Wait… is it a date? With Aramus-kun? No, surely not, it's strictly processional. And why her….? And why was her heart racing at the idea? No, no, no!'

Nodding in understanding, Tsubaki quickly bowed and left the room, before her King could see her darkening face.

* * *

Aramus quickly made his way through the Old School Building, passing a sealed door without pausing, and opened the door to the club. When he entered, he realised that the room was dark save for a few candles ('Strange…') and that everyone was already there, with Issei standing in the centre.

"Sorry for being late, I was delayed."

Nodding at his apology, Rias greeted Aramus. "I'm glad you could make it. But since you're late, you will have to wait for your contract after Ise here."

Oh yes, today we don't hand out stupid leaflets anymore and actually preform contracts. It was such a demeaning job, and the fact that Buchou did it only to warm them up annoyed Aramus slightly. He watched as Issei stepped into the centre of the magic circle and Akeno drew a magical circle on the back if Issei's hand, whilst Rias explains the job of a contract.

"Ise, you will be taking a contract from Koneko tonight, seeing how she is doubled booked. Aramus, you will take one of Kiba's contract, as a way to get used to the job. The magical circle is linked to the client and this room, so you will immediately be transported to them and can return here when done. Are you ready?" Nodding in response, Aramus waited for Issei go before he got started. There was a flash of light and Issei… didn't disappear. He was still in the club room, not having moved an inch, looking confused.

"Uhhhh…"

*Sigh* "Ise, it seems that you can't use the magic-circle to get transported to the client's location." Buchou said trying not to sound tired. And then went on to explain how even a child has enough demonic energy to travel through. Ignoring Issei's traumatised face (was he crying?) and the harsh words from Koneko, Buchou carried on. "Well, we can't let a client wait. It would besmirch the Gremory name. Ise, this has never happened before, but you need to get there on your own two feet. So hurry and don't make your client wait too long!"

Now with his shoulders slouched forwards, in an almost comical depressed way, Issei made his way past Aramus to the door (muttering something about 'stupid magic', 'not my fault' and 'why grandpa?') until a voice called out for him to stop.

"Wait." Buchou seemed to think of something before letting Issei go. "Before you leave, let's see how Aramus does. I do not want to have two servants running around town to my clients; so I want to see if he is also 'unable' to go through the seal. If so, then I will let you two fight over who gets the bike again!"

Sighing, Aramus made his way towards the centre of the circle Issei was just on. He already knew what would happen anyway… well…a fairly good idea of it! Allowing Akeno to draw something on the back of his hand, Aramus also allowed her to put her hand on his forehead, so to see how high, or low, his demonic powers are.

"Arara, it would seem that Aramus here is more than capable of going through the transportation circle. Out of all of us, he seems to be just behind me in magical abilities."

Ignoring Issei's look of hatred thrown towards him (and the cries of "Die damn you!"), Aramus glanced at Rias (warming at the sight of her wearing a proud smile at him) and allowed the connection to flow. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, and smiled as he heard the cries of """Good Luck!""" from the others (along with the sounds of Issei crying and his footsteps leaving to the bike rack) before the light surrounded him and he was gone.

* * *

Opening his eyes, found himself in what appeared to be a spacious apartment. It was a much nicer place than his place, but it seemed so… lifeless. There were no paintings on the wall or pictures of any kind. No books, nothing really that stood out or was considered interesting to Aramus.

"You're not Kiba-kun!"

Turning around at the voice, Aramus found himself facing a young teenager, probably 16 the most, with dark serious eyes and long shoulder length hair. Oh, Aramus also noticed how he was facing a guy, who was holding what seemed to be a wooden medieval sword.

"No I am not him. Good evening, my name is Aramus, I'm sharing some of Kiba-kun contracts for the moment. Can I help you in anyway?"

It was silent for a few minutes, that Aramus was starting to feel nervous when there finally came a reply. "Haruka. Haruka Eita. Where is Kiba? I wanted Kiba. Not you!"

'My first contract and so far not a great start. And it would seem that I have a spoilt kid on my hands'

"I'm afraid that Kiba is indisposed at the moment" Aramus told (a white lie). "But if there I anything I can do to help, then I would do so gladly."

It was silent again, and this time Aramus felt that he was now being judged and valuated by this Haruka Eita.

"…Well…I suppose…you seem to know…"

Hearing the kid's mutterings, Aramus suddenly tensed and wondered… what did Kiba normally do with this guy…?!

"Do you know how to fight with a sword?"

Sighing and relaxing, Aramus smiled in response. "Yes. I've been taught fencing, both Foil and Saber, since I was 9. And I believe myself to be competent in the area. Though my skills with longer-reach weapons still needs some improvement if I'm honest."

Nodding, Haruka decided to explain. "Very well, but I shall be the judge of that! Now listen closely, there is this girl in my class and she insulted me one day. I demanded a public apology from her, however she said; 'You deserve it for being a spoilt-rotten brat who thinks he can command everyone'. I was going to call my father to get her expelled but then I remembered that she was in the Kendo Club. Seeing how she was only a girl, I said that I would fight her in 3 days, and if I won, she would not only apologise to me, but also I could ask one thing from her."

Taking all this in, and desperately trying not to immediately side with the girl's opinion of him, Aramus asked "And if you lose?"

That was apparently the wrong thing to say.

Haruka's face suddenly flushed red in anger and yelled "I will not lose! I cannot lose to her! She's a girl! And besides, if I did lose then it would be all your fault! The fight is tomorrow and for the past 3 nights, I've asked Kiba-kun to give me lots of lessons and advice. I will -"

"What has Kiba been advising you?"

"What?! F-Fighting or course! And I was just talking, don't interrupt me again or I –"

"I seriously doubt that Kiba-kun would be stupid enough to try and teach you how to duel for something so petty. I doubt that he would try and teach you to fight knowing that the duel is in 3 days and that you know nothing of sword fighting. And I am most certain that he would not be teaching you how to fence or fight with a Medieval Sword when you just said that your opponent is in a Kendo Club! So I will ask one more time; what has Kiba been advising you?"

Wide eyed at his tone of voice, Haruka's face seemed to flush red in anger and shame. His mouth was opening and closing, with no sound coming from it, before he hung his head down in shame. The wooden sword clattered to the flood, Haruka soon followed, falling onto his butt and drawing his knees to hide his face.

"He-he's been advising me to say sorry to her. That I was in the wrong and a proper man would recognise that and apologise, because that apparently shows more courage sometimes, rather than fighting an unfair fight." Gone was the proud and haughty voice, now it sounded quieter and more… real!

Giving a smile to the kid, Aramus also sat down and said to comfort the guy. "You know, I haven't really known Kiba-kun for that long, and yet I'm already thinking that he's a good guy and tends to speak sense." Seeing Haruka give a tiny nod, Aramus continued. "Do you mind also telling me what happened? All of it? Like you did with Kiba-kun?"

Nodding again and in a defeated look, Haruka told a different version of the story; one where he didn't criticise the girl for being "a girl" and where he almost sounded embarrassed about his actions. Listening quietly, Aramus could only think that Haruka was simply a lonely kid, with his parents now away to not look after him.

"So how long have you liked this girl?"

Grinning at the stunned and incredulous look he was now seeing, Aramus carried on before Haruka could stammer in protest.

"From what you've told me, you actually know a lot about this girl. Such as being in the Kendo Club for one. And I don't think you realise but when you talk about her, there is a light tone in your voice, as if you're smiling inside just thinking about her. And I suppose the more obvious fact that you challenged her to a fight, and made it so that the loser would have to apologise AND do something for the other person?! You do know there are far easier ways to ask a girl out."

"…Not even Kiba knew that…"

"Well, perhaps he didn't or perhaps he did! He's much politer and less direct as I am, that's for certain!"

There was a bit of a pause, until Aramus spoke again. "People do stupid things when they like someone; they either don't act themselves, they lie to sound impressive, they try to show off too much, they-"

"They try and fight them in a sword fight, I get it."

"Actually I was about to say they marry the person!"

Both chuckling at that, Aramus went on to explain. "If you like someone, then it's completely normal to be sacred or nervous. But the thing is that girls like to feel special, and if they mean that much to you, then you try and make them feel special, even if it means that you have to out of your comfort zone to make that happen."

Nodding and seeming to take it all in, Haruka kept still thinking. He then quietly asked, so softy that Aramus had to strain to hear, even with his Devil senses.

"What do I do?"

Picking himself up, Aramus dusted off himself before walking forwards to the guy in front of him, and offered out his hand to take to stand back up.

"Come on. I'm going to help you out. I'm not going to teach you any fighting skills; just how to be yourself and what I think you should say tomorrow. Now get up, it's not an attractive quality in any man to seem down-trodden all the time. Confidence and charm can be a great quality though. Now then; tomorrow when you see her, I want you to…"

* * *

A bright flash of light, and a few hours later, Aramus returned to the Club room. He just left a tired but now "cautiously optimistic" Haruka in his apartment, letting him think on everything that Aramus suggested to him. He said that he was thankful for all Aramus did (completely different attitude already, compared to their first meeting), signed the contract and even asked for Aramus to return for more advice, or let him know how it went on. Upon hearing that, Aramus smiled and thought that if there was a next time, he wouldn't even charge Haruka for a contract; he just hoped it went well for the guy. Noticing that it was just Rias behind her desk reading and no one else, he made towards her.

"Oh Aramus, how did it go?"

Smiling and putting down the money he earned and the signed form in front of her, Aramus smiled and replied. "I think it went rather well. He asked me to return sometime later this week so I suppose it went alright."

Smiling, Rias said "Your first contract. Very well done Aramus, you live up to my expectations of you! I expected nothing less. Kiba was concerned about the choice of client, saying that he may be too… how did he put it; "too egotistical" for you not to lose your cool."

Laughing lightly at the choice of words, Aramus turned and sat back on the sofa. "Well I did almost want to take up his offer to teach him sword fighting; so then I could have an excuse to knock him off his high horse! But in the end, he was a guy who simply didn't know what to do about a girl he liked. I did nothing but point him in the right direction."

"Oho! I didn't know you gave relationship advice! Are you so experienced with women, from dating so many, that you now teach others? How many fair maidens' hearts did you capture in England?"

"Not at all. It may be hard to believe, but I just simply believe that every woman is unique and special, and that they all deserve a degree of respect and honesty shown towards them. I simply told the guy how I would have done or said things if I were in his shoes."

Giving a warm smile at his genuine response, Rias softly spoke. "Well, it would seem that you did more for him than you may realise. We always asked the client's to fill in a report about the services offered, and I have Haruka Eita's here."

'That was quick! I just got here, when did that happen?!'

"He said that you were too nosey and presumptuous on how he lived his life…"

'WHY THAT ARROGANT, PIG HEADED, DECEITFUL, BASTARD! That's the last time I help a 'daddies-little-boy' like you, you little shi – '

"But then he went on to say that you gave him some good advice, which he will, ahem, 'consider', and that he no longer wishes to have a contract with Kiba-kun, but rather with you."

'…Oh…I don't know what to…Wait, was that even a compliment?!'

As if reading his thoughts, Rias smiled and added, "That coming from this guy is defiantly a compliment. These reports are magical; the client always has one on him, and when he writes, it is immediately written down on the master sheet, the one I have here. Normally with this client; Haruka Eita, he normally replies late and…'scathingly'. You must have done something impressive for this kind of reaction."

Still unsure on how to react, Aramus decided to change the topic by asking where the others were.

"It's late, they've already left after attending to their duties. I remained to work and to make sure you and Ise made it back safely. He hasn't returned yet."

Seeing that it was close to midnight, Aramus suddenly felt tied and tried to supress a yawn. Seeing it, Rias chuckled and said "Go, you've had a long day. Being still a novice Devil, and with school, meeting Sona and your first contract, you must be tired. Go to sleep, and I will see you tomorrow."

Giving a bitter smile, Aramus apologised for leaving her alone, and turned to leave the room. Pausing when she called out to him.

"Aren't you curious as to how I know about Sona, or what she said to me?"

Turning, Aramus only kept his genuine smile on him as he answered her frankly.

"I realised that Sona would eventually speak; to you to keep an eye out on me, or not to trust me. Something along those lines. So no, I am not surprised that your friend cares enough for you to voice her concerns. And honestly, I am a little curious as to what she told. But in the end it doesn't really matter, because I know that I will never betray you. You are my master, Buchou. I owe my life to you now, you gave me a second chance to live, a chance to learn from my mistake and move on to improve myself. For me and Issei. For that, I will do everything in my power to forever return that kindness."

Wide eyed at his speech, Aramus turned from the dazed Rias and opened the door. He meant every word. Before closing though, he halted as he heard a quiet voice.

"Yes, she did tell me to be cautious around you. To not trust you yet. But then I told her that I already do."

Snapping his head back, he saw Rias sitting in the gentle glow of the candle light. She wasn't looking at him anymore, but seeming to be read. Despite not really knowing him, despite everything that others may have said about him; his aura, his mysterious and evasive past, his sudden appearance in Japan, his knowledge on the Three Factions. Despite all that, she still spoke up for him. Defended him.

Closing the door, Aramus frowned when he realised his heart was beating very loudly and that he was feeling warm. Closing his eyes for a moment, he left to take a long walk home.

* * *

 **Yeah... I didn't really like this chapter. Thought it was a bit too OOC. I'd appreciate your thoughts. Oh and another thing, for clarification; Alex gathers information from the dead, by mainly focusing on those who have battled with the subject, to find out strengths and weaknesses (e.g. heard all the souls Raynare killed to know how she fights). Aramus listens and absorbs their memories during their lifetime. The difference being that if Aramus focuses on a specific soul, he can inherit their abilities (e.g. play the piano like a master if he absorbed Beethoven's soul, or learn to shoot a bow and arrow if he met Robin Hood etc.) Hope that's helps.**

 **B**


	9. Chapter 1 - 9

**Oh, I don't own Highschool DxD except my own character!**

* * *

It's been a few days now since Aramus and Issei started their contracts, and once again Issei found himself stood in front of Buchou. They were in the Club, and everyone was there present, witnessing this again! Twice in a row he managed to cycle to his contract, twice in a row, Issei managed to make his contract invalid, and now twice in a row; Issei stood in front of Buchou who seemed to have no idea what to do! The whole point of a Devil was to create contracts (that's where Issei fails!) but the reviews and the feedback he was getting were incredibly high and positive!

Issei was starting to get slightly nervous now, Buchou was quiet for a minute more, thinking about the two reviews before giving her verdict. "You might have failed as a Devil but the clients were happy with you… I have never met any Devil like you; you really are an interesting boy Ise."

Smiling, Issei stood a little bit higher and felt much better (knowing that he wasn't about to be scolded).

"Ahaha, Hyoudou-kun must have a demonic-power that attracts people like that." Kiba spoke up from behind him.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Aramus said from the couch. "It's more like Issei is becoming the number 1 Devil for unexpected things!"

'OH SHUT UP AND DIE YOU HANDSOME DEVIL'S! It's not my fault…'

Issei heard that not only was his fellow 'newbie' Devil was able to travel through the magic circles, but that he had some pretty normal contracts so far (a spoilt kid who wanted to fight him and an older lady who wanted him to pretend to be her new boyfriend for a party). Why couldn't Aramus get the Magical Girl Mil-tan? And apparently Kiba gets lots of mature ladies in his contract! Do they demand sex?!

'Damn you Kibaaaa!'

"However," turning his full attention back to his master, Issei started sweating again. "In the future, please try to make a contract. I can only accept this lack of contracts but high praise for so long."

"Y-Yes! I promise to do better Buchou. I know it's embarrassing as a professional Devil, I am very sorry!"

"Good, I'm glad to hear that Ise. Thank you."

With Buchou forgiving Issei (who felt like dancing from joy), she stood up and allowed everyone to be dismissed for the day, and to meet up later when it was dark. It took Issei a while to realise that Buchou basically owns Kuoh Academy, so they could enter and leave for their Devil jobs at any time. Issei had no idea how powerful and awesome his master is!

On the way home, Issei was in deep and serious thought; about the road to his own peerage. It will be a long and difficult one… but sooo worth it to see all the boobs! He kept thinking of all the things he would do to them and their-

"Hawaau!"

Until a voice and the sound of things being dropped from behind him distracted his thoughts. Turning, Issei saw a Sister on the floor, with her bag lying beside her. She seemed to have tripped… on a smooth road surface…

"…A-are you alright?"

Issei asked whilst holding out his hand to help her up.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over… Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~."

Judging from her voice, she was young, around Issei's age. Accepting his hand to lift her up, the wind suddenly gathered to lift her veil away from her face, only for Issei to be stunned at the beauty in front of him. With her long, blond hair now dancing in the wind, and her emerald green eyes, Issei had no hope in hell. He'd just met his ideal 'Blond-Beauty-Perfect-Girl-Vision'!

Realising that he was staring, he quickly looked away (panicking a bit) and started picking up her clothes for her that fell out of her suitcase. Not really paying attention to what he was doing, he only paused when he heard a panicked cry and realised he was now holding onto a pair of white panties that he picked up!

Allowing the stunning Sister to snatch them off him in embarrassment, Issei quickly put his hand to his nose, checking to see if he had a nosebleed from all this new development. He could only murmur; "Ah. S-Sorry. Umm…"

"N-n-no. It's fine, it was my fault. I-I tripped, and you were just trying to help me. Please don't say anything."

Both standing and not looking at each other, Issei thought that he's never seen a nun (as beautiful!) pass through here before.

"Travelling?" He asked.

Seeing her shake her head, she clarified. "No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you." She then bowed before nervously continued. "You see… I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…" Man she said it in such a cute way! Issei wondered how many times he'll be recalling this meeting!

With her hands folded together and looking sad, Issei just realised that she doesn't speak Japanese. So that is what Buchou was saying, about the whole language ability thing! He could understand her now, even if she was speaking in Italian… well that certainly explains how he was suddenly as good as Aramus in English Language Class now…

Wanting to use this opportunity and to help her, Issei told her, "I think I might know where the church is." There was an old church on the outskirts of town, but Issei was unsure if it was still used… and didn't Aramus tell his parents that he was staying near there!

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!" She cried happily, looking at Issei with such large eyes, clutching her Rosario on her chest. So cute, but the Rosario was giving Issei such a negative reaction…

Issei knew that he shouldn't get involved with anyone from the church, but there was no way that he would leave a girl like her on her own to fend for herself.

"Well then, let me take you there. My name is Hyoudou Issei, but my friends call me Ise."

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!" She said it with such a lovely smile. And that was how Issei had his first fateful meeting with the Sister from the Church.

* * *

The day passed rather quickly for Aramus, and soon he was already heading back to the Club as asked to by Buchou. He spent the time talking to Alex, where he was reminded of his comrades, more specifically Koneko. Learning that she was a Nekomata, a rare breed of cat warriors, Alex described how they were gifted in areas of Senjutsu and Youjutsu, and more importantly at the time, they were more sensitive to the auras of others than most.

 **[That explains her reaction towards you. And ever since then; she can smell the presence of the dead lingering around you. She knows our secret, or soon will. And she will tell the others, then they may come hunting after you. We must either flee or eliminate her…and are you even listening? And what in Hades name are we doing in a sweet shop…?!]**

Looking at the many different type of sweets around him, Aramus replied casually.

'Oh, just wondering what kind of sweets Koneko-chan likes. I think she's a lemon sour deep down… but I'm not too sure…'

 **[…You're joking right…]**

'You know what, you're right. Chocolate really is the safest option here!'

 **[We have a potential crisis on our hands, AND YOU WANT TO GIVE SAID CRISIS SWEETS!]**

'Yep! You see, I don't think she's a crisis. She's not our enemy, not a crisis and she defiantly doesn't have to be 'eliminated' as so elegantly put it! Her name is Koneko-chan, and I want to show her that I mean her no harm. I actually want to be friends with them all, hence this peace offering. And besides, even if she did find out about us being the first to unite the two pieces, which is a long shot I may add, it doesn't really matter. We were going to be exposed eventually.'

Aramus explained, as he bought the sweets from the smiling cashier and made his towards the Club.

 **[…You are just impossible, you know that? Fine, ignore me again! But don't you dare come crying to me when your, so called, 'friends' poison your wine behind your back!]**

'And when that day comes, then I give you my expressed permission to have the uttermost satisfaction of telling me; "I told you so!"'

Alex cutting off the connection in a huff, Aramus kept his smile as he entered the school, before knocking the door and entering the room, to only hesitate when he saw Issei in front of an angry Buchou… for the second time that day.

"What happened this time?!" he quietly asked Kiba, who gave a bitter smile and answered. During which, Koneko looked up at his arrival and again narrowed her eyes slight distrust/confusion.

"It would seem that Issei-kun here escorted a lost Sister to the church this afternoon. He was nearly attacked by being so close to a holy sanctuary, but his kindness in showing the Sister the way saved his life. Buchou found out and is now…shall we say 'enforcing', Issei to remember that they are our enemies and that they will kill him the next time."

Sighing at the explanation, Aramus slowly made his way towards the sitting Nekomata, thinking that Issei really doesn't help himself at times. But he was also a bit proud of what he did! Noticing his approach, Koneko showed no reaction, except to follow his every slight movement. Smiling, Aramus placed the bag besides her and walked back to Kiba to stand by the window. His smile only grew as he saw out of the corner of his vision Koneko open the bag slightly and seemed to give a surprised but happy expression, before helping herself to the first sweet.

"I'm sorry. I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on. Understood?"

Seeing Issei nod, Rias stopped her sermon to the deflated Issei, and turned to Akeno who wanted her King's attention.

"Ara ara, did you finish lecturing him?"

"Has something happened?" She asked her Queen. Apparently something did, for Akeno's face grew serious.

"We have received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

* * *

They were facing an unused, derelict building in a deserted part of the suburbs of the town, all of them. It was their first mission together, to hunt and kill the Stray Devil. As a stray dog would abandon its master's side, a Stray Devil would do the same and cause mayhem and destruction in its wake. Uncontrollable and vicious; there was nothing scarier or more cruel as a Stray Devil.

 **[After all, there is never a more dangerous foe when they have nothing to lose!]**

Alex remarked, coming out of his sulk from before. Alert for the slightest hint of contact. Aramus was also on edge, and wanted to summon his weapon. Issei looked scared, even more so when Koneko announced that she could smell blood.

Rias stood at the front and turned to face everyone, a hand on her hip. "Aramus, Ise. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight, you can now experience what a Devils' battle is like. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have."

'Oh yeah.' Aramus never thought about which evil piece Issei received. Odd to overlook that… well I suppose he already knew his…

"Explain? The traits servants have?"

Issei asked. Then Rias went on to describe how after the war, as they slowly explored the building. How that the Devils had lost so many 'pure blooded' Devils and resorted to reviving humans as new Devils, using the Chess system to create the 'Evil Piece'. From which a competition to prove the quality of the piece, the team and their master was created; the Rating Games.

 **[Is now really the best time to be telling him all this? With an enemy close by? How arrogant of her.]**

Aramus couldn't help but agree with Alex, and feeling slightly sorry for his old friend who seems to be always in the dark. Poor guy…

Chills rolling down Aramus' back made him turn to face the enemy. As did everyone else pause, just as Buchou was about to say which piece they were.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

The low, gravelly voice that echoed through the darkness made Aramus shake slightly in fear, his hand tense and ready to draw out his weapon.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you." Buchou announced loudly. The mocking laughter and the approaching steps was only growing louder, till it seemed to echo all around them in the small place. Now even Aramus could smell the coppery tang of blood in the air, and his heart cantering even faster.

When it finally stepped into a sliver of light, Aramus tried to take in the vulgar sight without flinching. The grotesque being had the upperpart of a topless woman, grasping onto two spears, and the lower half of what seemed to be a spider with a tail of a snake. It looked like a Chimera that went horribly wrong.

 **[Vaizor Slint. Former pawn to the High-Classed Devil; Pulido Arachne. After experimenting with forbidden magic and taking too many blood sacrifices, she went mad when she was ordered to stop. When fleeing, she surprised and kill Pulido's Queen and then went on to even kill her husband and 6 year old child before going on a rampage and escaping to here. Since then, she's been luring humans here and eating them. Many of her dead are here and wailing in outrage at the sight of her… and I don't blame them!]**

Nodding at this information, Aramus was grateful for the new material as he watched Buchou yell out her challenge to eliminate Vaizor, and sent Kiba in first.

"Yuuto's position is a Knight. Its trait is speed so those who are Knights have their speed increased." She explained to them both, as Kiba started his attack; almost blurring out of sight. "His main weapon are swords, and with his speed and mastery of the sword; he becomes the 'Perfect Knight'.

Seeing Kiba in action, Aramus had to agree slightly. His speed was impressive as was how he handled the medieval sword in his hand (as he watched Vaizor scream in pain and anger, as her arms were sliced off).

"Next is Koneko and she is a Rook piece." Buchou calmly carried on as Koneko walked towards the Stray, still no emotion on her face. "The trait of a Rook is its—"

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

 **STOMP!**

Sending a crushing downwards swing, Vaizor stepped on the tiny girl in front of her, shaking the room. Issei looked anxious and seemed he was about to rush in. Aramus was also concerned, till –

"…Fly…"

The next moment, the Stray went flying upwards before Koneko jumped after it and punched it in the stomach hard, flinging it across the room and watched it crash into the wall.

"The trait of a Rook is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that calibre to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her. And next is Akeno."

As Akeno walked towards the downed Stray, Alex quietly commented to Aramus, whilst Issei was looking mindful at the small Rook, as if reminding himself not to piss her off!

 **[When she hit the Stray, I never felt any Senjutsu power from her. I'm not too sure if I am unable to sense it, or if she's concealing her power, but it would seem that the Nekomata doesn't use her powers…]**

'Perhaps she doesn't wish to use her powers here, being a waste of energy for something so tedious?' Aramus tried explaining, whilst watching the severed arm shudder suddenly out of the corner of his eye.

"Akeno is my Queen piece. She's the one who is the strongest after me, one who has all the traits of Pawn, Knight, Bishop, and Rook at her disposal."

Groaning in pain, the Stray Devil could only look in malice at Akeno. Seeing the challenge, Akeno cried "Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?" Lifting her hand high, Aramus could almost taste a metallic tang in the air before –

FLASH

Lightning flew down and smote the Stray, who was now convulsing in shock and pain. It's entire body now smoking and burnt.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more!"

Raising her hand again, there was another blinding flash of light and more cries of pain. Aramus was slightly taken back at the display and was torn. He wasn't surprised, he already knew Akeno was a sadistic from all the dead strays she's killed before. He just didn't know whether to disapprove at the show of giving pain for joy, or shrug it off saying it was a form of justice. Especially since Akeno was laughing and enjoying the whole thing!

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist. She is usually very kind, but once the battle starts its hard for her to calm down" Rias explained to the two, before noticing his hesitance and Issei's fearful glance.

"You don't have to be afraid, Ise. Akeno is very kind to all her comrades," she went on to say before leaning towards Aramus with a smile. "She even said that you were cute Aramus, so next time; get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly!"

Unsure how to react to that, Aramus only smiled slightly, whilst hearing Akeno cry in delight "Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

This went on for another minute before Akeno calmed down and Buchou approached the pathetic look of the former Stray in front of her. "Any –"

"Buchou!"

There was a tiny flash of violet and the sound of flesh being torn. Turning, Rias saw Issei before her with his gauntlet out and Aramus stretched out hand was fading purple. Looking down, Rias saw what remained of one of Vaizor's arm; Issei had blocked an attack for her.

"Well now! For daring to harm my master, I think you need more punishment!"

Hearing the cries of pain echoing in the room, Aramus sighed as Rias thanked the two of them. Issei for blocking one and Aramus for destroying the second. Well, there were two arms after all…

Akeno once more clamed, Rias stepped close to the Stray Devil, well if you could call the burnt carcass in front of them that!

"Any last words?"

Shaking all over, the monster spat out "Kill me."

"Then disappear!" A gigantic black mass of demonic-power shot out from Buchou's palm, big enough that it covered all of the monster's body. The mass of demonic-power devoured the monster's body in record time. When the demonic-power disappears, so did the monster's body. It was just like Buchou said, it disappeared. Confirming that it was really gone, she sighed before turning to everyone.

"It's over. Well done everyone."

Smiling in response, everyone made their way back outside to the fresh air. Aramus was recalling and storing all the information about the fight; the traits of others, the struggle they had with a Stray Devil, the possible or probable strength and weaknesses of others. That was until Issei re-asked his question from before.

"Buchou, there is still a thing that you haven't told us. What is my piece, or what are our roles as your servants?"

Smiling, Buchou said it very clearly to Issei. "You are a Pawn. Ise, you are a Pawn."

Seeing the crestfallen look Issei expressed, Rias lightly patted him on the head before turning to face Aramus. "And you Aramus –"

"I think I already know. I'm your Bishop aren't I." He said giving a slight smile.

Well it wasn't hard to guess and it did make sense after all; he has high magical abilities, his powers are above average, and his –

"Nope."

'….Come again….'

That took Aramus back. But he was so sure...! What else could he be…?

Still having a cheerful smile, Buchou told Aramus clearly.

"You too are my Pawn, Aramus. My Pawn."

Aramus stood in shock for a minute, letting that sink in. His mood went further downhill when he heard Alex roaring in laughter in his head!

* * *

 **I made up a story for the Stray Devil (to have Alex something to talk about, plus it was a bit fun!). And be honest, how many thought he was a Bishop? No one...? Oh...**

 **Please leave a review on your thoughts!**

 **B**


End file.
